


Mixtapes and Mixed Feelings

by Shorknado



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Relationship, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Nothing interesting ever happens in Ormond, and that's a fact. Until a new student arrives and flips Joey's entire life upside down. Ormond was still the town where dreams went to die, but maybe there was a way out after all.
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 72
Kudos: 188





	1. Young and Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my cutsey slice of life au where im finally nice to joey after bullying him in my other fics. 
> 
> Joey, jules and frank are 19. Susie is 17
> 
> Pretty much imagine legion as actual shit kids but not murderes. Literally just....cute highschool au

Joey leans back in his seat and yawns, turning his gaze to the clock on the wall wistfully. First period and he already felt drained, but that wasn't anything new considering how late he stayed up last night. His hope was that as soon as class started he would manage to keep his eyes open for the duration, usually he crashed harder after home room.

"Alright guys..." Mr. Madden says, drawing the vauge attention of about 6 of the 15 teens in the room, "This is our new student-"

Immediately everyone who wasn't paying attention looks up, Joey included. Isn't often anything happened around here, especially new people moving in. 

"This is Frank Morrison, he just moved in from uh..."

"Calgary." Frank fills in, looking around the room curiously. 

Big city, that was interesting. Joey tilts his head, looking the scrawny man up and down. Guy was pretty normal all things considered, a bit on the short side but then again Joey was all the tall side himself. He had his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face that oozed confidence. It takes a moment for Joey to realize that Frank had locked eyes with him, and had cocked his head curiously. A small internal conflict rages in his mind before he casually looks back to Mr. Madden, playing off his staring as easily as he could. 

"Feel free to sit at any empty seat." Mr. Madden says cheerfully and looks up, smile turning to a frown, "Joey! Four on the floor!"

With an eyeroll he drops down to a normal sitting position, making sure to slam the wooden legs as hard as he can on the cheap tile below. This earns him a heavy sigh from the teacher as he idly rests his chin on his hand and makes an innocent expression. Mr. Madden shoots him a warning glare and begins taking roll call.

A bag lands next to him and he look over to see the new kid sit in the second chair at his double table. There were only three empty seats in the class. He can't help but feel flattered that Frank chose to sit next to him of all people, considering the other two seats were next to girls. Frank leans back in his chair a kicks his feet up on the table, folding his hands over his head. 

"Joey, right?" Frank asks, keeping his voice moderately low despite being almost in the back of the class. 

"Wow, are you a mind reader?" He deadpans back, turning his head to face the front. Teacher was hard of hearing and mostly just looked to make sure kids were staring forward instead of talking. 

"Maybe I am." The man replies, "I can tell exaaactly what you're thinkin'."

Joey snorts at that, side eyeing Frank. Now that he was closer he could see two nasty scars on the mans face. One above his lip and the other on his nose. His hood was up but Joey could see close cropped blond hair under the grey fabric, and an actual tattoo. That was pretty cool. 

"Enlighten me." 

Frank drops his chair, sitting up and leaning into Joey's personal space. His first instinct is to lean away, but he can't just back down from this new kid immedietly. So he leans in ever so slightly, managing to loom over the shorter man a bit. 

"You're thinking about my scars." Frank pinpoints. It's actually kind of impressive, but he refuses to be pigeonhole'd like that. 

"Wrong."

Frank's eyebrows shoot up and his smile widens, showing off a chipped tooth and sharp canines, "Oh? Well you enlighten me."

"I was wondering what kind of guy wears earrings. They your moms?" Joey mocks, not very often he wasn't the one getting teased. Might as well take advantage of it before Frank gets in with the popular guys and turns the tables. 

"She was buried in her pearls. Left nothing for me in the will." Frank says with a overdramatic sigh and looking away into the distance. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry I-"

"My mom was a cunt, don't sweat it." Frank interuppts with a handwave, "Wanna try another insult?" 

"Joey!" Mr. Madden yells, causing both him and Frank to jump and look forward, "Pay attetion." He barks. 

Joey rolls his eyes and glares at the man. Hunkering down in his seat and crossing his arms as the teacher drones on. He can hear Frank scoot forward in his chair and feel the piercing stare on him. Joey doesn't look at him, not wanting to give the teacher any more of a reason to give him a detention for just existing. 

A balled up piece of paper lands infront of him and he glances over to Susie who wiggles her fingers at him with an eager smile. He catches sight of Julie quickly looking away from his direction and raises his eyebrows before he unfolds the paper. 

"Julie's mad new boy didn't sit next to her. What are you two whispering about?" Is written in sparkly gel pen. Joey rolls his eyes, glancing over at the empty seat next to Julie. She was tapping her fingers against the table in annoyance. 

Joey wasn't particularly close with Julie, but she was Susie's best friend and Susie was one of his only friends so they were a package deal. But it was kind of odd that Frank didn't choose to sit next to the hottest girl in school, so he's been told. He digs out a pen, thinking a moment before writing a response. 

"I'm sure she'll dig her claws into him soon enough. I made a shitty joke and guess what? Guys got a dead mom." Joey writes quickly, reballing the paper and under hand tossing it across the room onto Susie's desk.

He notices Frank watching the two girls curiously and feels inexplicably dissapointed. It was nice to have his attention for a bit but now the guy would be lost to Julie, figures as much. Joey idly clicks his pen and starts aimlessly doodling in the margins of his art notebook. 

"She your girlfriend?" Frank asks, leaning on the table and blocking his view of the rest of the class. 

"What? Susie? Fuck no." Joey snorts and waves his hand, "She's like my sister."

"Oh, she single then?" Frank asks, perking up. 

"What's it to ya?" He huffs, Susie was a bit of a push over and he doesn't really trust Frank enough to let him think he has a chance at her. 

Frank raises his eyebrows and sits up, shrugging apologetically. 

"Just askin'. I'm new in town man just wanna make some friends."

A ball of paper arcs over Frank's head and lands perfectly on his notebook. Frank looks over at Susie and Joey can see her smile nervously then quickly look away. 

"Oh she will, guy won't even make it of class before he gets an invite to a party.  
At least you two have something in common."

Joey grabs his pen and angrily writes a response. 

"Not funny." With an underline. He tosses it back quickly and looks down at his notebook. 

First period goes quickly after that. Susie doesn't respond and Joey stares blankly at the lined papers of his notebook, trying not to think bad thoughts. He can feel Frank's eyes on him periodically, but doesn't look over and give Madden a chance to give him detention. The bell rings and he grabs his notebook and pen, rising quickly and bee linining to Susie. 

"Sorry I-"

"It's cool." Joey interuppts, raising a hand and waving off her apology, "Too soon."

"Too soon." She agrees, lugging her backpack on. Her eyes stray to Julie who suprsingly hadn't latched on to Frank yet. 

"What?" Julie asks, feigning curiosity as Joey starts to shoo them out of the classroom under Mr. Maddens glare. 

"Suprised you're not chasing after the city kid." Susie teases, gently nudging the taller girls side, "Go invite him to your party!"

"Oh no fucking way." Julie replies, "If I do that I'll seem desperate. He can come on his own time."

Joey tunes out the girls banter, not particuarly intetested in the politics of Fairview highschool beyond his own foibles with the assholes who pick on him. Susie turns down the Junior hall and waves to them as she scoots off to her normal classes. Girl was taking so many advanced courses he forgot she was still two grades behind him. 

"You comin' tonight?" Julie asks suddenly as they walk towards second period. Usually once Susie was gone they went their seperate ways. 

"You know my answer." He replies. 

"Right, right. J and S. Don't let me forget it." Julie says with an eyeroll. 

He got the feeling she was a bit jealous of their relationship. Having only met Susie in their freshman year, and finding out Joey wasn't going to just leave Susie when she got a new friend. He liked Julie however, she could be a bit of a bitch but it's not like he did anything to deserve her ire. 

"If you see new kid-"

"Frank." He fills in, earning a deadpan look of annoyance. 

"If you see Frank invite him to the party. I wanna make sure he comes."

Joey snorts and stops infront of his language class, causing Julie to stop too. He feigns thoughtfulness for a few seconds, tapping his chin. 

"You would make a great politician, Jules."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmm, yeah whatever. I'll tell him if I see him." He relents, turning to enter the classroom before Julie can pester him further. 

He walks past the small group of students huddled at the door and sits in his assigned seat. The early morning and lack of coffee was starting to hit hard, so he rests his head in his arms and promptly dozes off. Unaware of the seat next to him being pulled out as he gains another deskmate. 

"Joey?" He hears distantly through the haze of sleep, only noticed by his minds association with the word as him.

"Here." A voice that wasn't him replies. 

Curiously he cracks an eye open and looks at what is supposed to be the empty seat next to him. Frank was staring dutifully at the front, leaning back in his chair. That was pretty damn nice of him. Joey makes a note to thank him later and promptly falls back asleep, dozing through that entire period and almost into the next until the teacher wakes him up with two minutes left in passing period for him to rush to math class. When he drops next to Susie's he's not out of breath but dangerously close. 

"No one woke you up, eh?" Susie comments, fixing her long braid. 

"No. New kid covered for me in roll call though. Sat next to me again." 

"Huh, that was nice." Susie replies, lowering her voice as the teacher walks in, "Heard him talking in the hall to some of Julie's boys. Said he got suspended from his last couple schools in Calgary for starting fights."

Joey cocks his head curiously. Not really one to gossip but he was finding himself more and more interested in Frank as the day went on. Maybe it was because the guy was in two of his classes and insisted on sitting next to him. 

"He does seem like the type to cause trouble." Susie adds, flipping through her notes and starting to write. 

"Really? Seemed kinda...docile to me, makin jokes with me and shit."

"I think he likes you. A lot." Susie sing-song whispers. Joey feels his face heat up and rolls his eyes. Thank god he's dark enough for a blush to not show up. 

"No one here likes me."

"I like you!"

"Not in the way."

Susie lets out an ah and they fall silent, the burden of conversations not had between them. Math class is absolutely not the best time to have those conversations anyway, so he pays attetion to the lesson at hand. Keeping his thoughts cemented in equations and equations only. Though he does allow his mind to drift to lunch which is next period.

"You eatin' lunch with Julie's gang?" He asks curiously. 

While Julie was decent to him he couldn't say the same for the meatheads that followed her like dogs. Male hocky players were well and truly the most obnoxious beings on the planet, and he'd rather spare himself their shitty jabs and insults they made at Fairfirviews favorite misfits. 

"I was thinking about it. If those guys bother you I can always ask Julie to get them to-"

"Don't worry about it." Joey interuppts, not wanting to deal with the backlash of that. 

The bell rings and the two rise, making their way to the lunch room together. He lightens the mood by asking Susie about her art projects. She was taking an advanced art class he had taken last year and he was always happy to get her started talking on it. The art program was always struggling, but the teacher was as committed as she could be and always changed up the curriculum every year. They almost make it out of the lunchroom and to the outside seating when Julie spots them and calls Susie over. Joey looks over at the table, his eyes immedietly meeting Frank's. The man winks at him, and Joey feels his stomach twist. 

"I'll eat out-" 

Susie grabs his arm and drags him to the table, forcing him to take spot next to her and across from the man. The two other spots were quickly taken by two guys snapping at Julie's heels. Joey awkwardly stares down at his tray and starts eating, absently listening to Julie engage everyone at the circle in conversation. Frank grins wolfishly at him from across the table, and Joey feels himself start to sweat. 

"Hey Joey why the fuck was homeroom guy up your ass?" 

The table falls silent, Susie looking with interest at her apple sauce. Even the hockey guys shut up at the question. Joey feels a small smile appear on his face, bitching about Madden was his favorite hobby. Not so much for everyone else.

"Isn't it obvious, eh?" Joey asks back, causing Julie to squirm and look away. 

Frank frowns, tilting his head curiously and leaning in. 

"No?"

"Guys a racist."

A collective groan rises from the two guys, number fifteen and fourty judging by their shirts. Susie sighs and Julie awkwardly runs her fingers through her hair. Joey turns to them and raises his eyebrows. Happy to show off a bit infront of city boy. 

"This again? Madden isn't a racist you're just-"

"Oh I'm so fucking sorry you coach is a racist little cunt, but it's not good for your image to defend his lily white ass."

He sees Frank's grin widen at his words, and feels emboldened by the small action to double down on his insults. 

"You pulling out the race card at every oppertunity-"

"I don't gotta do it when he does it for me." Joey interuppts, "Fuckers still stuck in the damn 70s with the last hocky championship this schools shit team won."

That really gets their blood boiling. Fourty stands and starts to raise his voice, inciting Joey to get to his feet too, not one to be shown up by two cocky morons. 

"You take that back you dumb-" Fourty cuts off when fourteen grabs his shoulder and gives him a warning look.

The lunch room had fallen silent, and Joey leans in close to rage filled flushed face of number fourty with a smug smile. 

"Oh by all means, say it cracker." 

Joey snaps back as soon as the words leave his mouth, barely avoiding fourty's wayward fist. He takes another step back fir good mesure. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Frank nod at him in approval. Joey escalates the situation by grabbing his cartoon of milk and dumping it over his assailants head. 

"Stop you fucking morons." Julie snaps, she looks at Joey with a very clear warning in her eyes. 

He raises his hands in defeat before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Susie sits with her hands folded in her lap, and he really doesn't blame her. Madden was content to ignore her heritage since she passed well enough. Joey walks off, making his way to the library for some peace and quite. He can hear footsteps running behind him and glances back to see Frank following behind him. Immediately Joey slows to let him catch up. 

"Holy fuck man that was pretty impressive." Frank says, falling in step next to him, "Those guys are fuckin' obnoxious, been pestering me all day."

Joey scratches the back of his head, pushing his braids back and trying to play the compliment off by not mentioning it. 

"No offense but you hicks always get this excited when seeing a new face or am I just special?" Frank continues, following Joey into the library and taking a seat across from him at one of the tables. 

"Unfortunately yeah, not much shit happens here." Joey admits, staring at Frank's neck tattoo in interest. No tattoo places in Ormond. 

"I can tell." Frank's face falls and he sighs, "Hopefully I'll be outta here soon."

Joey cocks his head curiously and Frank's stormy expression fades to a neutral one, "Why'd you even move down here anyway? Can't imagine anyone living in Cow Town would come all the way to fucking nowhere."

"Wasn't my choice, got fostered out here." Frank replies bitterly, "Case worker was so damn happy to ship me out to fuck all nowhere and be rid of me."

He watches a devious smile appear on Frank's face a shivers in a strange anticipation. 

"I'll get back soon though." Frank threatens softly. He looks at Joey's curious expression and immedietly answers the look, "I'm young and a fucking menace."

Joey feels thunder run through him at the words. Very rarely do people like Frank show up, and Joey wants to soak up every moment of the mans personality he can. 

"How are you gonna do that, eh?" Joey prompts curiously and Frank leans back in his chair. 

"Easiest way is to get Clive, my new daddy, to get so fed up he sends me back. Lot's of ways to do that too." Frank says with a grin, "I'll be back in Cow town within a month."

"Well, before you leave why not come to a party Julie is throwing." Joey offers, not forgetting that he did promise her as such. 

"Will you be there?" Frank asks immedietly, sending Joey's pulse racing.

"No uh, I have other plans." He says awkwardly. Mostly he wanted to keep his mom company since his brother left for college a few days ago.

"Oh, then nah I won't go this time." Frank replies, practically sending Joey reeling.

"The uh, parties ain't too bad. Julies got a big house and the after parties are pretty good." Joey offers, trying not to think too much into the other words. 

Before Frank can responde the bell above them rings, signaling an end to lunch. Frank pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and squints at it in annoyance. 

"What's your next period?" He asks. 

"Gym?"

"Oh shit same. Can you do me a solid and say I'm sick in the nurses?" Frank asks, dropping his chair to the floor, "I'm skippin' the first fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing, bud." Joey replies, admiring the ease at which Frank disrespects authority, "Go hide in the bathrooms near the music hall, no one ever uses them." 

The man waves as he walks out of the library. Joey watchs him tug his hood up and amble confidently down the hall towards the less active restrooms. With that Joey heads to his class, not keen on skipping two days in a row and having promised to cover. When he arrives at the gymnasium he hails the teacher down and says the new guy was feeling sick. Its accepted without much fight, but unfortunately Frank doesn't show up at all the rest of the period. Joey wouldn't be suprised if the guy skipped the rest of the day. He's tempted to skip the rest of the day as well, but his last two classes were so easy there really wasn't much of a point. 

Julie pauses by his desk before study hall and looks down at him curiously. Joey raises his eyebrows at her. They weren't good at talking without Susie. 

"Sorry. About lunch. I hate those guys but I can't tell 'em to fuck off y'know." Julie says awkwardly, "But that was really funny."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Never seen anyone turn so red, thought he was gonna burst a blood vessel. Stared me down in gym like I gave a shit." Joey snorts, then he figures he should break the news to Julie after making her laugh. 

"I extended an invitation to new kid," Julie's eyes dont light up per se but he feels her interest peak, "And he said maybe next time."

Julie's face doesn't fall but she nods, "Thanks for tellin' him at least."

He waves away the compliment as Julie sits in her seat across the middle row. Joey's mind wonders back to that conversation. What was the new kids deal with that. Would he have said yes if Joey said he was going to the party? He's so plauged by these thoughts he just stares blankly at the chalkboard and the language teacher reading her novel quietly. Maybe should talk to Susie about this stuff. She was in his next class but he wanted to save this type of gossipe for out of school. Too many prying ears. 

\- x -

"You can drop us off at my place." Julie says as she tosses her bag in the back of Joey's pickup. 

"I'm gonna help get food ready for the party, are you coming?" Susie asks as she slides into the middle seat. 

"Nah, promised my mom I'd stay in tonight." Joey replies, dropping his bag in the back as well and climbing into the front seat. 

"H-How is she doin?" Susie asks faltering as she buckles in. 

"Fine." Joey lies, starting his truck with a series false turns before the engine fires up. His mom was doing about as well as she could be. 

Julie rolls the window down and stares out as Joey peels out of the parking lot. Causing a few people to lay on their horns, but he replies with a middle finger. He pulls up at Julie's four minutes later and the girls hop out, then he drives home. Its quite as a grave when he opens the door, as it had been for a few months. He greets his mom in the kitchen, but she barely looks up as he jogs to his room and drops his bag. 

He wonders if he should go out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also heres a playlist of the fics chapter titles
> 
> [Playlist here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ohn0nICBMrMIZzSV8FBir?si=V-T2hQDuQY2xHrcHArgl2A)


	2. Safe and Sound

It had been three weeks since Frank had arrived at the school, and he had quickly become the highlight of Joey's day. He was the only thing keeping him up in second period anyway. Joey pulls into his usual spot, killing the engine and ruining Susie's impressive miming of Metallica's drum solo in Master of Puppet's. 

"Aww fuck- I was just getting into it!" Susie whines, grabbing her bag and jumping out of the truck.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be gettin' calls from their manager soon to take over too."

"You really think so?" Susie cocks her head in amusement. 

"Any day now, Suz. Any day now." 

Susie rolls her eyes and straightens out her skirt as they make their way to class. Joey takes a sip from his thermos of coffee and looks around for the familiar face. 

"Did you get the math-" Joey cuts off when an arm is slung over his shoulder and he's tugged down slightly. 

"Mornin' misfits!" Frank coos obnoxiously, "That for me?" 

Joey passes him a second thermos, one he had started packing just for Frank. It was their own little ritual. 

"Oh fuck yeah, your mom makes a great brew." He says unwrapping his arm from Joey and popping open the lid to chug. 

"Morning Frank!" Susie greets as Frank ruffles her hair and drops his arm from around her shoulders. She awkwardly straightens out her hair. 

"I'll let her know." Joey replies, feeling his cheeks warm at the unintentional compliment. 

Three weeks and Frank had managed to weasel his way into their little mishmashed friend group. He was a welcome edition as far as Joey was concerened. 

"Where's Jules?" Frank asks, looking around curiously, "I got a proposition for y'all."

"Uhh, she should be at her locker?" Susie fills in. 

"Let's go then!"

Joey and Susie share a glance and shrug as they follow Frank into school and towards the girls locker. She's pulling books out while nodding disinterested in whatever the girl next to her is saying. Frank lets out a high pitched whistle to call her attention. She looks over, waving goodbye to her friend and meeting them halfway. 

"What's up?" She asks, looking between them with a smile. 

"We're skippin' first, want in?" Frank says, with instant protest from Susie. 

"We are not-"

"Oh fuck yeah I'm skipping." Joey interuppts, happy to not face Madden again. 

Susie purses her lip, obviously not comfortable with skipping. Joey did so from time to time, but it was such an A school it was hard to go unnoticed. 

"You don't gotta, Suz." Joey says, earning a slight frown from Frank, "I mean it would look odd if she skips too."

Frank cocks his head, "Really now?"

"She's in that class for credits, y'know, for college." Julie fills in, "Can't miss it or she'll be forced to drop."

Frank seems to think about that for a moment before shrugging, "Fair enough. Get to class goody-goody." 

Susie visably relaxes and gives Joey a thank you look before dashing off to class. Frank wiggles his finger at Susie before looking to Julie. 

"You in?" 

"Eh, fuck it. To the bleachers?"

"You read my mind." Frank replies, starting towards the gym with them two in tow. 

Joey listens to the two banter and as he follows behind, hands in his hoodie pockets. He wasn't particularly interested in their flirty banter. It caused weird emotions to bubble up inside him. In these few weeks he and Julie had slowly gotten closer with a stronger glue than Susie holding them together and he didn't wanna unsettle that new friendship. 

When they all sit out of sight under the bleachers, Joey pulls out his notebook and starts idly doodling. Madden always had it out for him so he was never able to pass time in class with it. 

"So then the fuckers little shit kid kept trying to sneak into my room, and plant his stuff in there to say I stole it." Frank says with a snort as Joey tunes in. 

"What a little punk, what did you do next?" Julie asks, causing Frank to bear his teeth like a wolf. 

"I beat the shit out of him. Needed like fifteen stitches!" Frank and Julie laugh while Joey just smiles softly. 

He doesn't like the stories Frank tells about his foster families. It made him incredibly sad to hear what a rough life the guy had lived. 

"Ah fuck, the mom did cook pretty damn good though so that was a decent house." Frank continues, adjusting the bandages on his hands, "Anyway, you got a cigarette?"

Julie pulls a pack out from the breast pocket of the flannel at her waist, passing one to Frank and taking one for herself. She holds the pack out to Joey but he just shakes his head. 

"Whatcha drawin?" Frank asks after breathing out a lungful of smoke. 

Joey turns the notebook around and holds it up, catching Julie's attetion.

"Hey is that the legion mural?" She asks.

He nods as Frank takes the book, admiring the drawing. 

"Pretty good rendition of it." Julie compliments. 

"What's the Legion Mural?" Frank questions as he turns the page and starts flipping through his book. 

"It's this cool ass graffiti up at the resort. I mean there's lots of graffiti but that one is like professional." Joey fills in, twirling his pen. 

"The resort?"

Julie snorts, sitting back as Frank continues to flip through the book, "No one's told you about it?"

Frank shakes his head and the two Ormond natives share a look, trying to decide who wants to tell the tale. 

"So like...decades ago there used to be this resort." Julie starts before taking a drag from her cigarette. 

"A shitty ass skiing resort that was waaay outdated." Joey adds, stretching out and gently brushing Frank's leg. 

"Another one opened a few towns over and the customer base dried up. Place was borded up and abandoned forever." Julie says with a handwave, "I mean it's a great place to go shoot the shit. Entire place is falling apart and we have rager fuckin' after parties there. If Joey would ever come to a party." She adds with a pointed look. 

"Sounds cool, you guys gotta take me up there sometime." Frank says, closing the notebook and finally passing it back. Joey wonders if he liked the drawings or not. 

"Jules your forgettin' the mine."

The girl visably shudders and crosses her arms, "Don't fuckin' remind me."

"Oh?" Frank asks, looking to Joey with interest. 

"After the resort shut down, the land was bought by this mining company. Macmillan Mining or something. They deforested half the area and hallowed out most of the mountain in half a year. After they lined half the thing up with explosives the town rallied up and got them to abandon the mines too." Joey explains, watching Frank's wide blue eyes light up with excitement. 

"They never detonated like half those explosions. Every five years or so one goes off and sends the whole town panicking." Julie continues, "Last one was when I was like... six, and it wasvprobably the only interesting thing that ever fuckin' happened here in twenty years."

"Fuck you guys have been keeping this from me the whole time?" Frank asks excitedly, "We gotta fuckin' go up there!"

"Sure man, name a time and I'll-"

"How about now!" Frank interrupts, "Not like school fucking matters."

Julie frowns and bites her lip,obviously not too keen on missing an entire day of school to go up to the resort. It may be new to Frank, but they had been up there hundreds of times- ain't exactly interesting to them anymore. 

"Uh, I dunno... I have a presentation today and if I dont keep my grades up I can't throw parties." Julie says, obviously not wanting to disappoint Frank but not having much of a choice. 

Immediately the man looks at Joey, and he feels the pressure to impress. He wasn't too concerened about those classes truth be told. Not to mention it was... some alone time with Frank. 

"Fuck it. I'll give you the grand tour." Joey relents, standing up just as the bell rings. 

"Have fun you two. Don't get tetanus." Julie says with a wave and she stubs her cigarette out, tossing it off to the side as she walks off. 

"Let's go!" Frank says, grabbing Joey's arm and leading him out into the hall. 

He feels his heart start to beat in his chest in excitement and at the touch. It would be fun to show Frank around Ormond. Might even find something interesting up there. Frank releases his arm and they walk as casually as they can to the side door leading to the senior parking lot. Frank hands grab the knob when a voice booms out. 

"Prescott! Morrison!" Mr. Madden yells down the hall, causing Joey to freeze up. 

Frank grabs Joey's hand and and yanks the door open, dragging him out as he breaks into a sprint towards the brown pickup. Behind him he can hear Madden breaking into sprint after them and starts running faster. He reaches into his pocket in an attempt to pull out his keys when Frank trips. The man's grip on his hand tightens and the two fall flat on the ground. Joey landing mostly onto of Frank and bringing out a cry of pain as he almost breaks the mans arm. 

"Fuck Frank I'm sorry-"

"Get up." Mr. Madden snaps. 

At the order, Frank leisurely rises to his feet, holding a hand out for Joey that he gratefully takes and let's himself be pulled to his feet. The teacher glares at them and Joey knows he's fucked. 

"What are you doing?" Madden asks, "Better tell me fast."

"Left somethin' in Joey's car." Frank says immedietly. Wanted to get it before second period. 

"That why you weren't in first?"

Frank's smile twitches ever so slightly, and Joey sees a dark glint in his eye. 

"Wanted to practice my three point." 

Maddens face immediately softens and Joey rolls his eyes. Frank had joined the basketball team and quickly rose to being this cunts star player. The only other person in this school that were halfway decent at sports was Julie, and she was on the girls team anyway. 

"What about you, Prescott?" Madden asks sharply, turn his rage on Joey. 

He shoves his hands in his pocket and gives the fucker a cocky smile. 

"Practicing my three point."

Frank barely contains a snort as Madden turns bright red. 

"Detention." Madden says sternly, "Get to class."

"None for me, coach?" Frank asks, sweet as a sucker. 

"'Course not, get to class."

Joey fakes a smile as Frank wiggles his fingers at Madden as they walk past him and return to school. Joey immedietly scowls and his shoulders drop. 

"Fuck that stupid bastard. I'm going to knock his fucking teeth out." Frank hisses with impossible venom. 

"Don't worry about it." Joey says with a soft sigh, "I'm used to it."

"Shouldn't be." 

"Don't white knight me. It could be worse." Joey deflects as he enters the language class. 

Frank huffs in response and takes a seat at their table, Joey drops down next to him. The bell rang and immedietly the teacher starts her french lesson. Joey is dissapointed he and Frank weren't halfway to the resort already, and wouldn't even be able to go today because of Madden. He sighs, and pulls his notebook from his bag. Flipping to yesterdays notes and idly taking a few as the teacher speaks. 

"Joey..." Frank whispers, keeping his voice low and leaning closer. 

"Hmm?"

"I liked your drawings." 

Joey feels his entire body heat up and he looks over at Frank. The man was staring at him, head resting on his hand with that irritable smile on his face. He can't help but smile back. 

"Thank you..." Joey mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"You and Susie are really good. I can't draw for shit." Frank jokes, digging through his bag and pulling out a paper. It was his class schedule but he had drawn a crude smiley face on the margins. It was really cute. 

"Hey that's not to bad!" Joey compliments, bringing a smile to the mans face. 

They let the conversation die down and pretened to pay attention. Joey finds himself doodling the crude smiley face Frank had shown him in his notes. He wonders if another chance to be with Frank alone would arise. Was it weird to crave that alone time with the guy? It's different than when he wants to hang out with Susie. And that scares him. Frank's sneaker gently nudges his leg, and he looks over curiously. 

"We try again after this class." Frank whispers, new determination in his voice, "You're not serving that detention."

Joey smiles broadly, and nods. He flips to a blank page and draws a crude map of the school, which isn't that hard since the school was fairly small. They obviously couldn't leave together, Madden had correctly pigeonholed him as a bad influence to Frank. If Madden saw them in the halls together he would flip. Joey adds a few dotted lines that represent Frank's exit, more towards the gym than his, and where Madden was likely to be. Joey was going to take the art hall exit. He slides the notebook over to Frank and after a few moments the man nods. 

The bell rings, and they both rise. Sharing a look and smile before walking off in oppisite directions. Joey casually turns down the art hallway, ducking into the bathroom and waiting for the bell to ring. When it does he slips out and speedwalks to the door, walking confidently outside and around the school. He sees Frank leaning on the hood of his truck, and his heart inexplicably starts to race. A warm feeling spread in his chest at how...right that sight was. 

"Let's roll." Frank says when Joey comes in earshot. 

"Fuck yeah, bud!" Joey eagerly jumps in the car, buckling in and shoving the keys into the ignition, "Buckle in."

Frank snorts and leans back, ignoring Joey's advice. Anxiety builds in his chest and he grips the steering wheel. He can see Frank staring at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Joe? Buddy? We fucking going anywhere?" Frank asks, slightly annoyed. 

He releases the wheel and leans over the seat, grabbing the seatbelt and forcefully buckling the man in. Frank's curious stare follows him as he starts his car wordlessly and pulls out of the lot. He hears a rustle and a soft click.

"Don't take it off." He says firmly, causing Frank to freeze, "Please...just...wear it."

A slow and firm click sounds as Frank buckles in and rolls down the window. Then he pumps up the stereo, nodding his head to the beat. 

"How far out is this place?" Frank asks, breaking the tension. 

"Bout a fifteen minute drive. Gotta hike a bit to get to the resort though so, uh, twenty minutes?" 

"Cool."

They lasp into a comfortable silence as he drives, from the distance he sees the Mt. Ormond Resort sign and he slows to a stop, downshifting gears and idling as he clears his throat and says the phrase. 

"Macmillan, Macmillan, keep our souls from the suffocation pit because to die in Ormond is to stay in Ormond!" Joey calls out the window before revving the engine and flying up the trail and break neck speed. 

Frank whoops in joy as they bump over the road and towards the small dirt circle that was once a parking lot. Joey drifts into a parking spot and stops the truck, grabbing his emergency bag from under the seat and throwing it over his shoulder. Frank had already jumped out of the truck and was looking around curiously. 

"Fuck was that about?" Frank asks, following Joey down the slightly beaten path. Skeletal trees and stumps line the path. Making the one lovely forest look desolate. 

"Hmm? The ritual?" 

"Jesus fucking christ Joey am I about to be sacrificed to satan?" Frank groans, "And here I thought I got us to leave the pits of hell bud."

He snorts and shakes his head, "Nah it's just like... this thing we say before we pass under the sign. In the borrasca there's apparently a deep ass pit in the tunnels somewhere. A bunch of workers died in there when the mine was up and workin'."

"Cool." Frank replies, "Can we check out the mines?" 

Joey shudders at the thought. He had gone to the mine a few times but he didn't like it. There was something haunting about those tunnels into the earth. Knowing that humans had died in there, that unexploded bombs line the very walls, and knowing the pit to hell was there and filled with human skeletons. It wasn't worth it. 

"I'd rather not..." Joey grumbles, not happy to admit a weakness but too afraid to go up there. 

"It's cool man, don't sweat it." Frank says easily. He was looking around with wide blue eyes at the trees and sky. 

It hits him that Frank was from Calgary, probably the first time this guy was out in the woods. Even if it was a shitty deforested woods at the tail end of summer. 

"You like what you see, city slicker?" Joey teases. 

Frank looks at him, running his eyes up and down Joey's body very obviously. 

"I do." He says, voice suprsingly subdued and sincere. 

Joey holds back a smile as his entire face burns in embarrassment. Quickly he glances around and tries to play off the strange compliment. 

"Whatcha' like?" 

"You." 

If his heart could physically stop at those words it would have. He can see Frank grinning at him and panics as a creeping fear hits him. What if Frank was making fun of him? Trying to get a rise out of him over this shit. Who told him. No, not told- who whispered that fucking rumor. 

"Fuck off with that fag shit." Joey replies, barely keeping himself from stuttering over the words that felt uncomfortable in his mouth. 

Frank's eyes steel for a moment, then the man shrugs, "Just teasin' man. No need to get shitty."

Joey feels his heart drop and looks away. That was...not the best way to go about that. Something about Frank brought out his insecurities like no one else. But unlike the locker room jabs, there was something more real about how passive it was. Frank wasn't trying to make him uncomfortable it just happened. 

"Oh shit is that it?" Frank asks as the chalet comes into view. 

"Yup." 

A childlike smile spreads on Frank's face and he picks up his pace. Joey follows quickly behind him. Guy has probably never explored a place like this before. No wonder he was so excited, Joey was too the first time he went up to the resort. Frank beelines to the large chalet, peeking into the doorway curiously. The place was abandon and falling apart yes, but it had been built sturdy as hell back in the day, so it was solid enough. Frank steps in and Joey follows him past the reception area towards the recessed couch pit missing roughly half the pillows due to age and rot. 

"This is so sick." Frank says, walking around the room and admiring the generations of carvings and graffiti. 

There was a bit of an unspoken rule that if you had parties or hung out in the chalet you kept it decently clean. Essentially just no broken glass is left to sit. There were trash barrels, not used for fires but for actual trash. 

"Where's the Legion mural?" Frank asks as he runs his fingers over an intricate skull carving. 

"Oh its upstairs, follow me." Joey says, making his way towards the steps and climbing the creaking monstrosities. 

He walks past the many bedrooms, most of them missing doors or with ones half hanging on rusted hinges, towards the spot where the railing had rotted and broken. On a large blank spot was the mural. It was similar to the writing on metal albums, mostly black with deep purple and red shadows and highlights. It was his favorite piece of graffiti, besides his own of course. 

"Damn. Your drawing looks so similar. Like in a good way, y'know?" Frank says. 

"Thanks. Its uh, my favorite one here." Joey admits, watching Frank admire it. 

Joey follows Frank as he explores the large chalet. Most of the rooms were pretty empty but they had interesting banter through most of the tour. Joey leads Frank outside an hour later and walks him over to the small hill and lookout tower. He watches Frank's eyes light up upon seeing the tall watchtower and rusty ladder leading up. 

"It's stable." Joey offers, giving him more than enough incentive to grab the rings and start climbing. 

Joey follows after him and hefts himself through the hole after Frank. The watch tower was about fourty feet tall and had a pretty decent view of the side of the mountain. There was a visable path of deforested trees winding up the side of the mountain towards the borrasca near the the top. Frank literally gasps at the sight, nervously resting his hands on the guardrails and looking out toawrds the leafier wilderness past the dead trees. 

"Ain't seen shit like this, eh city slicker?" Joey says softly, walking up next Frank and leaning on the rail too. 

"No, never seen past my concrete jungle. How big is this forest?"

Joey shrugs, not too certain of the actual numbers of forested area.

"There's some roads cutting through, but its pretty much wilderness for a hundred miles or so."

Frank lets out an impressed whistle at that. Wind blowing harder this high up and ruffling the short cropped strands of Frank's hair and his braids. 

"This shits so much better than gym." 

Joey laughs at that and looks out on the familar forests. He wonders what its like to see them for the first time having never seen them before. He imagines it feels pretty damn nice. Frank shifts closer and their shoulders brush ever so slightly. Joey considers moving away, but indulges in the way Frank's casual touch makes his heart race. They stand for a long time, until the sun starts to lower in the sky. 

"Better head home, eh?" Joey says, not wanting to head home at all. 

"...Yeah. Let's bounce."

They climb down the lader and start the hike back. Joey pauses once he's in sight of the truck and picks up a small loonie size rock. Frank raises his eyebrows. Joey passes it to him and picks up another similar size rock before heading to the truck. Frank buckles in without him asking, and they drive in silence down to the sign thanking them for staying. Joey slows his truck to a stop, downshifting into park and getting out of the car. Frank follows him curiously as Joey leads him to a roughly knee high pile of rocks. 

"Fuck is this ritual?" Frank finally asks as Joey drops his rock on the pile. 

"It's to appease the spirits of the dead minors. The logic is that as we leave we take a rock and slowly excavate the mountain. Or somethin' like that. Of you don't you'll set off the mines. That sorta thing." Joey explains and Frank drops his rock on the pile. 

"No chant?" 

"Chant if you wanna."

Frank rolls his eyes as they return to the truck, driving back towards town as it starts to get dark. He has Frank direct him to his house and eventually idles outside the mans house. Almost like after a date. 

"See you tomorrow, bud." 

"Yeah, see you." Frank replies, hopping out of the truck and waking around the front. Joey waits until Frank enters his house before he drives off towards his own. 

A giddy feeling rises in his chest that doesn't dissipate when he arrives home. His mom smiles at him halfheartedly as he enters the living room

"How was school honey?" 

"Good!" He lies, "You know that new kid Frank?" 

She nods, looking up from her knitting as Joey sits on the chair nearby. It was still summer and she was already working on a christmas sweater for him and Susie. He was happy to see her starting to get back to her old self. 

"We hung out after school." He says, "It was pretty fun."

"Thats good! I'm glad you're making him feel welcome."

Joey decides its time to pop the real question. 

"You mind if I have him over sometime?"

His mom barely hides a smile as she nods, "Oh I suppose." She replies playfully. He knew she'd never say no but it was a bit of a ritual to ask her. 

"Great! Thanks!"

He smiles and springs up, heading towards his room to do call Susie and tell her about what went down today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck school!


	3. Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hours were cut at work and im so manic depressed i have more tha 20k words to this fic written over the course of 3 days

Susie looks up from her sketch and spins it so he can see not upside down. Joey titls his head, looking at the four designs on the paper. 

"What do you think?" Susie asks. 

"Uh...what am I looking at?" Joey asks, staring at the similar looking drawings on the paper. 

"They're masks. For my project." She fills in, sounding dejected. 

Despite the fact that Susie was in a different level of art the class sizes where small enough where they were stuck in with the freshman for art. They enjoyed their own private table in the back of the class where the teacher checked in from time to time. Joey was currently in painting and Susie in three dimensional art. 

"Oh well hmm..." Joey pulls the paper closer, turning away from his canvas and tilting his head, "I like this one with the wires and stuff, but the others look...too similar I guess."

Susie nods sagely and pulls the paper back, putting a checkmark next to one he had complemented. Joey mixes himself a light blue color and starts adding highlights to the painting. It was a impressionist work of Mt. Ormond from the watchtower. He decided to go with a winter scene instead of the late summer one he and Frank had admired a week ago. Susie's project on the other hand was to make sculptures out of whaterver she wished that represented humanity. She like those weird vauge prompts, he preferred more straightforward projects. Emotions weren't his strong suits. 

"You design one." Susie says suddenly, pushing the paper and pencil towards him, "Make it like...deep and shit."

Joey snorts and sets his brush down, he quickly makes a base sketch and finds his mind running blank fast. He thinks of Susie's idea for the project, making masks because people use them to hide behind. Or something like that. It wasn't a bad idea, but he's not too great at that sort of thinking. If he had a mask to hide his feelings, what would he put on the front to face the world. 

Carefully he starts to sketch a skull, filling in the other parts of the oval a dark black. He creates an intimidating looking mask, with the whire dripping down past the black empty space. Something scary to keep people from talking to him. Slides the paper back and Susie immedietly smiles. 

"Oooh thats fucking cool." Susie says, immedietly starting to add notes to the concept art, "Thanks bud."

Joey picks up his brush and adds a few more details to his painting. It was almost done so he was walking the fine line of detail and over doing it. 

"I'm gonna ask Jules and Frank to design two more." Susie says, consumed in her note making, "I think its more uh, deep that way!"

Joey can't argue with that. It would be interesting to see if the other two take it seriously, most likely Jules and not Frank. He checks the time and starts washing up his brushes up on the sink. He sits back at the table with about five minutes to spare and watches Susie pack up. 

"Are you busy today?" She asks, pulling her bag on and leaning against the table. 

"No, what's up?" 

"Oh I just wondered if you wanna hang out. Julie is at practise but if you wanna hang out with Frank..." She trails off, twirling a lock hair. 

"Oh uh we don't have plans, he's also at practice. What do you wanna do?" 

Susie smiles, showing off her colorfull braces as the bell rings. Signaling them to get up and head to his car. 

"I was gonna dye my hair..." Susie says, catching Joey's attetion. 

"Easy there rebel. Soon you'll be skipping classes with us." Joey teases, earning an elbow in the gut. 

"Shut up. I got some bleach and I wanted to know if you'd wanna drive to Richard's to steal somd hair dye since they ain't got none here."

"Fuck yeah!"

\- x - 

Three hours later Joey finds himself sitting across from Susie on the floor of his room, loosing at a game of checkers as the bleach does its magic.

"King me." Susie says, setting her red chip down on his side of the board. 

"I hate you. I fucking despise you. You are not my friend anymore." Joey grumbles as he flips her red chip and groans, "Please I have one chip on the board just let me die."

"No."

Joey sadly rainbow jumps a few of Susie's pieces only to be taken out quickly afterwards. Susie was impossibly good at checkers. He checks the time on his alarm clock and sees they still have a few minutes left for the bleach to set in their dark hair. Susie looks at him and bites her lip, obviously trying to figure out how to word something. Joey packs up the board to give her time to think without being pressured.

"Are we weird?" Susie finally asks, playing with the hem of her skirt for lack of a braid or hoodie to mess with. 

"Weird how?" Joey tilts his head at her. They don't exactly fit in of course, but he was willing to bet it wasn't entirely their fault they were outcasts. That could be blamed on skin color. 

"I mean shouldn't we be like, dating? Or like have...done anything?" Susie says carefully, her voice almost shaking with nerves as she looks at the floor intently. 

Joey rubs the back of his neck and draws his knees to his chest. It was a question he had pondered for a long time. He and Susie had been friends since first grade, utterly inseparable. They had multiple sleepovers, shared beds, been closer than siblings, yet Joey had never wanted to date her. Never even thought about it until people teased him about it. Susie picks at her nails awkwardly as he thinks.

"Do...do you want to...be dating?" Joey asks softly, fear welling in him that the answer might tear then apart. 

Susie shakes her head immedietly, "That's the thing. I don't want to date you at all. But...everyone says we should be dating? And it...ugh!" 

He watches her struggle not to tug at her hair as she usually does when she's frustrated. Susie had a point though, they dealt with those jokes since they became friends, the jokes even became the root of rumors at school that Joey would rather not think about. Ever. 

"I don't wanna date you." Joey says, causing Susie too look up with big hopeful eyes, "I mean if we don't wanna date who cares? It's our choice?" 

Susie wipes her eyes, and sniffles slightly, "Can I tell you something?" 

"Anything."

She takes a deep breath and stares at the space between them, avoiding his eyes, "I...I think I want to date Julie."

Joey feels his mind freeze, all thoughts comimg to a stop. Susie glances at him and looks away, laughing sadly. 

"I know it's really fucked up but I-"

"It's not! It's not fucked up you...you just..." Joey trails off, trying to find the right words comfort his friend and not reveal too much about himself that may or may not be true, "You two would make a cute couple."

Susie's face lights up, and she quickly hides a smile behind her hand. Joey smiles back and gets to his feet, holding a hand out to her. 

"Let's get this shit out of our hair."

He lets Susie was the bleach out in the tub while he rinses the tips of his braids off in the sink. It takes almost an entire bottle off pink dye to fully coat Susie's hair and get it wrapped under his moms old shower cap. Joey's takes only a few minutes to coat the now bright yellow strands of his hair with pink and blue dye then pin them out of his face. Instead of passing the time with another round of hellish checkers they converge in the living room to watch a few movies while the dye sets. 

"Joey..." Susie says softly as Neo starts his final battle against the army of Smith's. 

"Hmm?"

"Are you...like me?" She asks, voice quite and hopefully. 

Joey stares at the TV, contemplating her question. Was he like her? For as long as he could he couldn't say he felt different. Outside of the obvious difference he had with the other kids his age at Ormond he couldn't pinpoint a reason he was that different from any other guy. And Susie wasn't different from any other girl, at least not in a way that matters. He knows that when other guys in his class really started talking about girls in...different manners he wasn't interested. But who's to say that was what made him different? 

There were moments of course, where he would see a man on tv or a guy at school took his shirt off where he felt...something. Whatever it was. When Frank smiled at him or touched him so casually. Something in those actions made him feel an emotion he had never felt before. He tries not to think about the one or two dreams he's had that would close this case if it was in a trial. 

"I...don't know." He answers half truthfully, "Do...I seem like you?"

Susie tilts her head and thinks for a momemt before shaking it, "I...guess not? But it doesn't really matter."

Her words settle an unrest im his mind. He had been very careful about not thinking too hard on the...issue. Not that it was an issue of course. He was afraid of what would happen if he considered the answer. If the rumors were proved true, if the petty insults became actual threats. Those thoughts scared him more than anything. He was already an outcast without being a freak.

"Thanks Susie."

He washes his dye out after after a good hour or so, Susie waited two and irreversibly stained one of his towels. By the time they wash it all out its late and he manages to convince Susie's mom to let her stay over. Not that it was hard, she had some spare clothes over here anyway. She sleeps in his brothers room while he turns in to his own. Staring up at the roof and thinking about Susie's questions long into the night.

\- x -

"Joey!! Your hair!" His mom cries when she comes down while he was in the middle of pouring coffee in his thermos. He turns and smiles nervously. 

"Hey uh, do you like it?"

His mom reaches up with her manicured nail and looks at the bright blue and pink tips of his braids. She had a smiled and looks happier than she had in a long while.

"Oh I love it Joey." She backs away and starts straightening his hoodie, "I hope your boss doesn't mind."

Joey rolls his eyes, his manager usually didn't give a shit how he looked as long as he didn't fuck up the register. And since school started Joey was only working a few days a week anyway,if he complained he could fuck off.

"Morning Ms. Prescott!" Susie chimes, earning a gasp from his mom as she goes and ruffles Susie's bright pink hair. 

"Oh you two are so cute together! Get off to school go show off your do's! Drive safe."

Joey takes his thermoses and follows Susie to his truck. He was happy that his mom was okay with their hair. There was a nagging worry that he was going to get mocked for it, but he does his best to ignore it. The drive to school is uneventful, but he feels his heartbeat spike when he pulls into school only to see Frank and Julie waiting near his usual parking spot chatting. They perk up when he pulls into the lot, and he watchs with bated breath as the Frank breaks into a grin at the sight of him exiting the car.

"Oh my god Susie!" Julie yells, running over and immedietly gushing over her new color Joey watches Susie face flush to the same color as her hair at the compliments. 

He wonders if Julie would ever date her. The girl had dated guys before but they were only two week affairs. Maybe she was like them- like Susie. 

"Damn you guys had a party without us?" Frank comments, eyeing Joey's hair with interest, "You two look good. Not as good as my dye job but hey."

Julie looks at him with a frown, "Wait, you're a bottle blond?"

Frank grins in response, running his fingers through his undercut, "Hasn't grown out that much already has it?"

"You are so full of shit." Joey snorts, walking past him and hearding the gang towards classes. Frank falls in step next to him. 

"Well you can always check if the curtains match the drapes later, cotton candy." The man whispers with an added wink.

His heart starts to race and he gives an awkward laugh, "Fuck off Frank. Call me that again and I'll beat your ass."

"Offers always open _cotton candy_." Frank continues before speeding and talking to Susie. She giggles and waves him away at whatever insult he's throwing. 

"You guys did this last night?" Julie asks softly. 

"Yeah we took a day trip to Richard's and got some hair dye." Joey explains with a shrug, "You two had practise and we aren't exactly your cheerleaders."

She nods, trouble look on her face. Joey wonders what was bothering her so much about the hair dye. It was about Susie and he wonders if Julie was actually intetested in her in that way.

"Y'know there's nothin' between us." He says matter of factly, causing Julie to quickly take a breath, but she pauses to think before her protest sees light.

"Really?" Julie asks, keeping her voice low and serious. 

"Susie doesn't...swing my way."

To say Jules face light up was an understatement. She looks at Susie and bites her lip nervously. Its so rare to see her not cool as a cucumber. He's a little suprised considering how into Frank the girl had been. Then again he guesses people could be into both. Not really his buisness though. 

They break off at the door for homeroom, Joey sets Frank's thermos of coffee down and watches the man pull out a notebook and stare at a blank page. Its odd too see Frank do anything resembling school work. He watches the man chew on the pen thoughtfully for a minute. 

"Don't hurt yourself." Joey says absently as he sips his coffee. Frank flips him off before sitting back in his seat. 

"Susie wants me to design a mask for her project..." Frank says, which isn't suprsing in the least. 

"Draw your little smiley face." Joey offers.

"You are so fucking smart." Frank grins and starts carefully drawing his smiley face onto the mask outline Susie had drawn for him, "Did you make one for her?"

"Yeah I did. She has the draft." 

Frank sits back and admires his little smiley face proudly, "Are you busy today?"

"Got work after school, why?" 

"I have detention, was gonna skip. Still am of course." Frank leans back in his seat and props his feet up, "Madden doesn't give a shit what I do as long as I win games."

That was unfortunately very true. The little weasels insistence on cutting anyone in sports slack was obnoxious. 

"We should go up to Ormond again. It was fun." Frank says, despite the fact that Joey got slammed with back to back detentions for skipping school. It was still well worth it in his mind. 

"Fall is coming up so the Northern Lights will get real bright in a month or so." Joey says, it was nearing the end of August and the snow would start soon enough. 

"Y'know I've never seen the northern lights." Frank says absently, lowering his voice as class starts. 

"Really? Their real fuckin' bright up at the resort." Joey says, thinking back to the last after party around this time of year. The fire was warm and the liquor was just as warm. 

"I'll take you up this weekend." Joey offers. The lights wouldn't be as bright as peak but they would be pretty damn beautiful. 

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is ending and so am i


	4. I Wanna Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized ive been usin the imperial measuring system instead of metric. Top ten dbd cringe moments

Joey pulls up to Frank's house four days later, absolutely giddey. Julie had given him a lot of grief for hogging Frank to himself but he wasn't that concerened. He slams the door of his truck and jumps out. Frank didn't specify if he was allowed to park in the driveway or not, so he pulls up on the street. It was still pretty early, only around twelve but he couldn't help but be excited for the...not date. He knocks on the door and crosses his arms. There wasn't a car parked out in the driveway so Frank was probably the only one home. The door opens and he almost snorts at the sight. 

Frank was in a pair of black shorts and slightly oversized Megadeath shirt. The man yawns, obviously having been woken from sleep by his arrival and steps back to let Joey into the small bungalow. He looks around curiously as he takes his shoes off, noting a suprsingly clean house and the impressive amount of beer bottles. Frank must catch his curious looks before he speaks up. 

"Ain't mine. Clive is an alcoholic." He explains as he stretches and starts down a small hallway, "I'm his booze income."

The man opens a door near the end of the hall. Joey is excited to see Frank's bedroom, they always told a lot about a person. He enters and looks around the...empty room. In one corner was a desk chair along with his other leather jacket and hoodie laying on the chair. Next to the dresser was an open suitcase filled with bundles of neatly folded clothes. In the other corner was a bed pushed against the wall and an empty nightstand. There was absolutely nothing on the walls for decoration. In fact the only personal items in Frank's room besides clothes was a walkman and few casset tapes sitting on the desk. Frank sits on his bed and lets out another yawn. 

Joey feels incredibly sad looking at the room. Frank had mentioned how he was in foster care for a long time, but it had never really occured to him that because of this Frank had...nothing. He was looking at the mans entire life and it could all fit into a suitcase a backpack. Frank fiddles with the bandages on his hands and blinks sleepily at Joey. 

"What're you doin' up so early cotton candy."

"It's twelve in the afternoon."

Frank snorts and leans against his headboard, "Oh fuck off. You can sit down y'know."

Joey starts towards the chair only for Frank to pat the bed. He hesitates for a minute before walking over and settling down on the edge.

"The fuck do you do all day?" Joey finally asks, glancing around the empty room, "No offense buddy but you live like Michael fucking Myers."

Frank laughs at that, thankfully unoffended as he shrugs, "Sleep, stare at the roof, listen to the radio. Or just go out and fuck around." 

Joey must have a sad expression on his face because Frank gently kicks him from where he sits.

"Don't look at me like I'm a stray puppy." He huffs, putting on more of a show than actually being annoyed. 

"I can't help it man, after finding out you really live like a psycopath?" Joey teases, earning himself another kick to the thigh. 

"Oh if my house is so shitty why not get the fuck out." Frank snaps. Joey immedietly back tracks, not wanting to actually offende Frank. 

"S-sorry I don't mean...I'm not trying to be mean I just...kinda suprised me." Joey mumbles awkwardly as he looks away.

Frank is quite, and when Joey glances over the man is staring aimlessly into the middle distance. Joey bites his lip and carefully thinks over his words. He doesn't want to piss Frank off enough for him to throw him out, which he very much would. 

"Frank...how long have you been in foster care?"

The mans blue eyes drift to his and he's sad to see them blank of any emotion. Frank shrugs and reaches over to his nightstand, pulling out an ash tray and pack of cigarretes from the drawer.

"Long as I can remember. Officially I think I was like eight when my mom died. Dad might as well have been a sperm doner for as much as he was around." Frank says with a shrug as he lights his cigarette, "It took about a year for me to be fostered out to my first family. Most lasted about four months. Longest stint was about nine."

Joey watches Frank stare at the ember at the end of his cigarette, mind far away. He can't imagine how awful it must have been to go through that sort of thing. Joey always had a stable homelife up until recently. Him, his brother, mom and dad were very tight knit. It partly came from being the only black people in about fifty miles. The idea of being forced to live with another family made his stomach churn.

"When you get bounced place to place you don't exactly accumulate wordly possesions." Frank says softly before taking another drag of the cigarette, "Any you do have get stolen by fuckers in the group home."

"I'm sorry that-"

"Don't worry about it." Frank interrupts, snuffing out the butt and shrugging, "I've made peace with it. No point feelin' shitty anymore."

Joey nods and drops the subject. Curling his knees up to his chest and leaning against the wall. Silence falls between them and Joey doesn't mind it that much, it was nice to just sit in Frank's company. He closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. When he glances over he sees Frank's blue eyes fixated on him. 

"Hmm?"

"Thought you fell asleep." Frank comments with a shrug. 

"I can't sleep sitting up." Joey rubs his chin and tries to think of a way to pass the time, "Wanna go sneak into a movie?"

A grin spreads on Frank's face, "Oh fuck yeah, bud."

The man shuffles out of bed and crouches next to his suitcase, pulling off his shirt and tossing it off into a pile of presumably dirty clothes as he pulls on a long sleeve shirt with camoflauge sleeves. Frank grabs the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down a few inches before looking over at him and raising his eyebrows. 

"What you want a strip tease?" 

Heat rushes to Joey's face and he stiffens, quickly turning to look at the blank wall and not his friend middway through changing. He can hear the rustle of fabric over Frank's soft laugh. 

"I'm just teasin'. You can watch if you want." Frank says with a strange inflection in his tone Joey can't place. 

"Sorry I was just uh, lost in thought I guess."

He hears the sound of a zipper and glances back to a fully dressed Frank. The guy always wore suprsingly tight jeans and while he was pretty damn lanky on account of playing basketball they did make his ass look pretty good.

Joey frowns and looks away, wondering where the fuck that train of thought came from. He gets to his feet as Frank pulls on his varsity jacket and grabs his walkman, shoving it into his pocket. Frank leads him out of the house and hops in the passenger side. 

"Ooh, what's this?" Frank asks, picking up the mickey off of Joey's floor. He just smiles and starts the car. 

"For tonight. Gets cold up at Ormond."

"You really know how to make my day." Frank says, tucking the bottle inbetween the blankets also resting on the floorboards as Joey pulls out and starts driving towards the one movie theater in Ormond. 

Sneaking into the cinema wasn't easy, especially not on a Saturday around one. But Joey knew the custodian never actually locks the padlock on the backdoor, just sets it up to look locked. They just had to fix it up good when they left and the staff would be none the wiser. He pulls into a far off spot and leads Frank around the back, walking slowly up to the door and pulling the padlock off before carefully opening it. The door squeals softly but there isn't anyone in the backroom to notice. Joey quickly leads them out of the back and towards the show rooms. 

"What movies are playing?" Frank asks curiously and Joey looks around for some movie posters. 

"I think they're still playing The Lion King." He says, squinting at the poster down the hall, "Uhh Four Weddings and a Funeral, and...Milk Money?"

Frank thinks for a long moment before hd sighs, "Fuck it. Let's watch the Lion King."

Lion King was currently playing in room number six. When they arrive there isn't a soul there to listen to the opening number. They two make their to the very far back and take a seat in the middle. Perfect spots for movie going. He settles back and kicks his feet up while Frank hogs the arm rest. 

"Have you seen this movie?" Frank asks, not bothering to keep his voice down. 

"No." Joey lies, not wanting to admit he, his dad, and his twenty year old brother saw it on opening night. 

"Huh." Frank replies, "This better be good."

Frank makes fun of the movie for the first few minutes, savagly calling Simba an assortment of mocking names. Joey joins im, having forgotten most of the plot since last time. He vaugly remembers the songs however, tapping along to the one about being a king. It's when Mufasa falls off the cliff that Joey starts to feel a lump in his throat. 

"Dad...wake up." Simba says pitifully. 

"Daddy wake up." Frank mocks in a high pitched voice before snickering. 

Joey remembers saying those exact words to his dad in the hospital. He remembers the sound of the flateline when he shook his dads bandaged arms and yelled at him to just get the fuck up. To just open his damn eyes and tell him to stop making so much noise. And then to laugh and say he loved him. 

"Man what a dumb ass cat. He's dead you moron bodies getting cold."

He stands and practically runs out of the theater. Letting the door slam as he speedwalks towards the washroom, desperatly wiping his eyes and trying to get the flatline out of his head. The raspy last breath that continues to haunt him. The doors slam behind him and he sinks down next to the paper towel dispenser. Knees to his chest and head in his arms. Sobs threaten to well up out of his throat but he keeps it down with slow and steady breathing. The door opens slowly and softly and he can hear footsteps approach him. The soft noise of leather rubbing together sounds and he doesn't want to look at Frank. He doesn't want to look so stupid and uncool infront of the man. Crying over a fucking cartoon lion. 

"Joey? Are you okay?" Frank asks slowly, hand gently resting on his shoulder "I'm sorry uh, for making fun of the lion?" 

Joey snorts and shakes his head, letting out a slow breath as he sits up. Shooing Frank's hand away and clearing his throat. He tries desperately to collect himself enough to speak without sounding nasally.

"It's fine, I'm not upset about the lion." Joey says, "My...uh...you don't want my sob story its fine." 

Frank looks away from him obviously not content to let the topic drop but unsure how to breach the subject further. 

"Let's go back to the movie." Joey says, pushing himself to his feet and giving his best fake smile as he edges around Frank and heads towards the theatre. 

"...You sure? Ain't gonna cry are ya, cotton candy?" Frank asks suspiciously as he walks after him. 

"Nah I'll be okay." He lies again, sitting back in his seat and staring at the movie. Frank sits next to him, still eyeing him suspiciously. 

"If you...wanna talk about it I uh, I'm happy to listen." Frank offers with just about as much grace as a deer on ice. 

"Watch the movie, Frank."

The man huffs and sits back in his chair, annoyed at Joey's answer. Joey doesn't try to comfort him, just stares at the screen and lets his thoughts drift away. The movie passes and when it does they move to the next theater for an awful showing of Four Weddings and a Funeral which they mock into the ground. Followed by a showing of Milk Money in which Frank brings him to tears over a shitty joke and they get yelled at by a few old ladies. Eventually they run out of shitty movies to pass the time with, sneaking out the same exit as Joey resets the padlock in place.

By that then the sun was slowly sinking in the sky, making it the perfect time to head up to the resort. Frank hops in and buckles his seatbelt before cracking open the mickey of vodka and taking an impressive swig. He tucks it out of view as they roll past the police car and up the backroad going towards the resort. He rolls his driver side window down and enjoys the cold fall breeze and sherbert colored sky. Slowing to a stop infront of the gates and clearing his throat. Before he can speak Frank leans out and screams over the Metallica blasting from the speakers into the sunset. 

"Macmillan, Macmillan, keep our souls from the suffocation pit because to die in Ormond is to stay in Ormond!" 

Joey hears his yell echo off the mountain and laughs, revving the engine and switching gears as he accelerates up the mountainside. Frank lets out a whoop of excitment, truck bouncing over the broken road as Joey barrels past the gravel parking spot and towards the dirt hiking path. His heart races in his chest as Frank cheers him on, urging him to go faster. He's happy to comply, old truck miraculously hitting eighty as he crests the small hill leading to the resort and down shifts. Frank hasn't been exposed to Joey's real driving skills, and he was happy to show off. Joey slowly spins the wheel to the right, and his truck whines as they start to drift. Frank only cheers louder as his old truck manages two tight donuts before he feels the wheels tilt and straightens out. 

"Way to fuckin' go bud!" Frank cheers as Joey drifts to a stop near the smaller shack a good hundred feet from the main chalet and watch tower. 

"Oh it's nothin'." Joey says, practically glowing at the compliment as he grabs the blankets from the floorboards and the vodka. He uncaps it and takes a drink, wincing at the burn. 

The sun had lowerd quickly, and it was getting much darker. Joey opens the his door and jumps into the bed of his truck, spreading two of the blankets on the bed so they don't freeze their asses off. The third he sets to the side for when it gets colder. Frank climbs into the back as well and looks up at the sky curiously. While he does so Joey grabs the gas lantern he keeps in the toolchest out and lights it, dimming the fire down to warm glow until mother natures lights come on. 

"Ormond blows but can't really deny this view." Frank says softly, staring up at the stars that blow like milk across the sky. 

"Only good thing about this shit hole." Joey jokes, taking another swig from the mickey and passing it over to Frank. 

He feels a good buzz coming on and lays back on the quilts, lacing his fingers behind his head and staring up at the sky. Frank rustles around and he can feel him lay down by his side. Setting the mickey between them. This was really nice. Even if the lights didn't come out to dance it was still a pretty damn good way to waste the day. Frank starts rustling around and looks over to see him pull the walkman out of his pocket and plug his headphones in. He puts one in his ear and holds earbud out to Joey wordlessly. 

Slowly he reaches out and their fingers brush as he takes the earbud and puts it in. Laying back as his heart starts to race from the contact. Frank starts the walkman and immedietly heavy and fast paced bass and guitars hits his ears. The music matches Frank's personality so much it almost makes him laugh. He doesn't recognize it but he finds himself nodding along.

"What is this?" He asks.

"Dead Brain Cells, they're a smaller band. Stole the tape off some kid in the group home who got it signed and everything." Frank replies with a snicker, "But this is actually my mixtape not that, next song is more up your ally."

Joey always liked other people mixtapes. He and Susie had made some over the summer, he played them in his truck pretty often. Didn't realize Frank was into that sorta thing as well. Maybe they could make one together eventually, it's a good way to spend an afternoon, channel surfing the radio until that perfect song comes on and rushing to hit record. Though he has a feeling any songs Frank would want don't play too often. Above them Joey barely sees a slightly flickering of green and nudges Frank's arm and points towards the vauge colors. 

"Light's are startin'."

"'Bout time."

They fall silent and Joey sits up after an hour to turn the lanter off as the green sky starts to light the area around them. He takes another shot and sighs, now feeling very warm and fuzzy. Setting the bottle aside he decides that it was enough for now. He couldn't get too wasted to drive them home. Joey lays back back and turns to look at Frank. The man had a small smile on his face as the green lights swirled above them, casting odd shadows over his face. The colors brought out the blue of his eyes, and it made Joey want to kiss him. If he had drank more he probably would have too. 

For once the thoughts don't make him instantly cringe away. Susie had watered the small seed in his mind and now he couldn't help but nourish it. Maybe he did...swing that way. Never been interested in anyone but the more he thought about it the way he felt about Frank was how he should have been feeling about Susie. If he had a male friend would he have figured this out sooner? The uneasy semi-acceptance of that aspect of his budding sexuality aside; a new question bubbles up in his buzzed mind. 

What if Frank didn't like him back? If he made a move, what were the odds Frank swung his way? What was to stop Frank from turning on him? The thoughts of absolutely rejection almost bring tears to his eyes. He had seen Frank turn on guys who thought they were friends of his so savagly and quickly for stepping out of line once. To be cut off and cold shouldered from one of the only people who treated him decently. Joey decides right then that he would do everything in his power to keep their relationship safe. 

"I didn't expect them to be so beautiful." Frank sats softly, eyes fixated on the blazing green fire above. The mixtape stops and silance falls between them. He pops out the earbud to hear the sounds of nature, and Frank's breathing. 

"Yeah." Joey replies, not taking his eyes off the man, "They really are something, eh?"

Frank turns to look at him, and Joey's face flushes instantly. He gives him an awkward smile as Frank sits up and grabs the mickey, taking a few gulps before taking the third blanket. The man spreads it over both of their legs and lays back down, scooting close enough to brush Joey's arm. Frank doesn't say anything more, and Joey can't bring himself to speak either. He considers moving away, but can't bring himself to deny the comfort of another. 

"When I ran out of the theater..." He starts, "I...I just...my dad died a few months ago." Joey finally spits out, letting out a slow breath. 

"It was a car crash and...we got to the hospital before he died and I...keept telling him to wake up but..." He swallows thickly and holds back tears, "It was so sever. Je lost a...a lot of blood."

"Fuck man, I'm sorry." Frank says softly, "Are...you gonna be okay?"

Joey nods, grabbing the vodka and uncapping it as he sits up. He chugs a quater of whats left, letting the firey liquid burn his throat as he swallows. Capping the bottle he lays back down and lets the haze of liquor make him feel better. He still didn't want to think about it, about his dad's broken body and his ruined family. 

"Now I'll be fine." Joey slurs out, wiping his eyes and forcing out a laugh, "Still kinda fresh? Somedays I forget he's gone and then I see mom sittin' by herself on the couch just fuckin' starin at the wall and I-I....I'll be good jus'...stay with me." He whispers, closing his eyes sadly. 

He can feel Frank's eyes on him, and can hear him finishing off the rest of vodka when the empty bottle clacks against the metal. The man lays next to him again and Joey enjoys the steady sounds of his breathing. Despite all the emotions swirling in his drunk mind, he felt better to have talked about it. Frank's hand brushes his own and without thinking he entwines their fingers. 

Joey wakes up to the gentle tweeting of birds and small headache. He opens his eyes, thankfully he parked in the shade of the shack so the morning light doesn't blind him. Frank's relaxed face is the first thing he sees, they were both on their sides facing eachother with only a few inches between them. The quilt was pulled up to his shoulder and keeping them both warm despite the chill of oncoming fall. Joey can't quite remember what they were talking about before he fell asleep, which is probably a good thing all in all. He watches Frank let out a soft sigh in his sleep and shift closer, their legs brush under the blanket and Joey feels his heart throb. 

Frank was hard to read, and Joey was pretty sure that was intentional. He had watched the man get buddy buddy with a guy just to savagely tear him down once he found the man insecurities. He had seen Julie and him make a girl cry at lunch because she had the audacity to sit at their table. While Susie wasn't one to join in Joey didn't mind dog piling on a few nerds, but he can't do what those two did. He wasn't able to pinpoint stiches on others hearts that are easy to rip open. Joey doesn't want to test the waters and lose Frank forever. If he only had this friendship that would be adequate. 

"Frank," Joey says softly, earning a grunt, "Hey buddy wake up."

Frank's eyes flutter open and he squints, looking around curiously before sitting up and yawning. Joey sits up too, stretching a bit as he does so. It was surprisingly early judging by the sun not being high in the sky. He had spent the night at the resort a few times in the summer so he wasn't unused to the sight. Joey stands and folds the quilt he brought, shooing Frank off the other two and folding them as well. 

"Morning." Framk mumbles as he jumps out of the truck bed, "I'm guessin' fallin' asleep wasn't your plan, eh?" 

"Heh, no. If it was I would've brought shit to camp out." Joey says, putting the blankets in the front seat and his lantern in the tool chest, "Grab a rock."

"Right, right." Frank says, walking around the shack to find an adequate stone. Joey grabs a wayward pebble near his tires and starts his truck. 

The drive back to town is quite, only stopping for them to toss their offerings into the rock pile as they exit Ormond. He pulls up to Frank's house and idles as the man yawns. 

"Thanks for the date, Joe. I'll tell the ladies you're a real gentleman." Frank teases as he unbuckles and gets out. 

"Oh fuck off." Joey says, rolling his eyes, "See ya at school."

Frank waves and he pulls out when the mans front door closes. He struggles to keep his thoughts away from Frank's words, but its hard to resist the hope that burrows in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to dead brain cells its my favorite shitty band i found


	5. Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for homophbic slurs and violence, nothin serious tho

Joey grunts as he drops to the floor, barely dodging the wayward ball from across the tape. He quickly rises so as not to make himself a target and grabs a red ball off the floor, straffing left and eyeing Frank suspiciously from across the team lines. 

Of course the team captains had seperated them during picking, not realizing what a mistake they had made. He and Frank could make such a deadly team, but apart they had reached a stalemate. Joey feints a left throw and quickly pitches the ball right, just barely missing Frank as he stops his right lunge just in time. The ball ruffles his gym uniform thats how close it was. Joey grabs another ball off the ground, and they lock eyes again. 

"Hurry this shit up already, Frank just hit him!" The peanut gallery calls. 

"Get him Joey!" His team captain yells, desperate for the tie to break. 

Frank's eyes flicker to the left and Joey instantly feints right, ball whizzing past his head and barely missing his short cropped hair on that side. 

"Ooh Joey I'm gonna get you!" Frank calls lunging for another ball as Joey throws his as hard as he can at the purple ball Frank was diving for. 

A cheer rises from his team as the blue ball slaps against Frank's hand with a loud smack. A curse rises from Frank as Joey whoops and jumps for joy. 

"Alright idiots go change." The gym teacher says with a laugh, shooing them towards the locker room. 

Joey walks across the tape and slapes Frank on the back as he stands, shaking his shoulders and ruffling his hair. 

"Aww Franky you almost got me!" He teases as Frank weakly slaps him away with a snort. 

"Fuck off, next time you're getting out first." Frank threatens barely getting into the locker room before he's tugging his shirt off. 

Joey pulls his hairband out and shakes his braids out before wrapping the band on his wrist and pulling his shirt off as well. 

"We still meeting at your place for-" Joey is cut off when fourty slams a locker closed next to him. It causes him to jump a bit in suprise. 

"What are you faggots talkin' about?" The guy says, smirking as if he said the funniest thing imaginable. 

Joey pulls his shirt on, meeting the smile with an unamused expression, "Dunno, what were you sayin' to your buddy over there."

Frank snorts, tugging his jeans up but not providing any further insult to the moron Joey had to look at. He is glad that he doesn't have to change his pants under the glare of the other, since their gym teacher allowed sweats in liue of the usual uniform shorts. 

"Real fuckin' funny Joey." The man snorts, with a ridiculous amount of venom in his voice. Was he still mad about the milk?

"What do you want me to tell Julie?" Joey asks, cutting to the chase as he loops his bag over his shoulder, "That you'll do anything for a crumb of her attention? News flash she doesn't care."

He watches fourty seeth with rage at that. Julie really stopped hanging out with them once Frank started taking up more of their time. No need to deal with dumbass jocks when the bad boy of her dreams was right there. Some would call him a bad influence, but really Frank was just bringing out the side of Julie she always kept coyl hidden from teachers. 

"You really do love gossiping with the girls, eh?" He says going back to that train of insults. Joey wondered if he really looked that visably uncomfortable when he went there. He decides not to responde, gazing at the man for a few more seconds before turning to the fully dressed Frank and motioning to go. 

"Oh, going off to give hand jobs to your boyfriend now?" Fourty sneers, stopping Joey in his tracks, "Do you suck his dick too _cotton candy_?"

That was far too close to something he didn't want to hear from soms cunt at school. Frank looks at him expectantly, blue eyes alight and silently asking Joey if he was really going to let the fucker get away with that. Joey wasn't about to deny Frank a fucking show when he looked so excited.

He turns around, stepping into the mans personal space so fast the fucker flinches. He bats his eyes and leans over to mock whisper in his ear.

"Aww don't tell me you want one too?" Joey coos, seeing Frank hold back a laugh out of the corner of his eye. Immedietly the mans eyes widen and he steps back. 

"Wh-what the fuck? Fuck off." He snaps. 

"C'mon baby I know just having your right hand can get lonely." Joey reaches out a grabs the mans shirt, yanking him in close enough to feel the fuckers beath on his face, "Don't you wanna be a little faggot with me." He hisses, enjoying the way the color drained from his face at his words. 

Fourty pushes him, but Joey refuses to back away and keeps a death grip on his shirt. He sees Frank saunter around the two and grab the mans shoulders from behind, fingers digging into the flesh. He sees the man tense up and whip his head around to look at Frank's wolfish grin. 

"C'mon Jamie," Frank whispers directly into the mans ear, too low for the peanut gallery to hear and only loud enough for the three of them, "You'll look so good sucking Joey's cock while I fuck you."

The words send a strange shudder through Joey, and instil's utter panic in Jamie. The man's face turns bright red and Frank jerks back in time to avoid an elbow to the gut, mocking laughter coming from him as Joey shoves the man away and into the locker wall with a crash. Joey starts snickering too, starting to dogpile on the now panicking man. 

"Are you saving yourself for marriage? The same way your sister saved her self for-" 

Joey can't even finish his insult as Jamie launches at him. Meaty fist hitting him directly in the face and causing a starburst of pain to radiate from his eyesocket. Rage spikes in him and he immedietly retaliates, lunging at Jamie and punching him in the gut. Immedietly the locker room goes wild, guys cheering and screaming as Joey continues to lay blows into Jamies gut until the man manages to push him off. He stumbles back, barely avoiding falling when Frank grabs his arm to steady on him before lunging onto the guy like a bat out of hell. 

A manic expression alights Frank's face as he digs his fingers into the mans hair and slams his head into the locker with a meaty thud. Jamie grunts in pain and a dazed expression crosses his face in the moments before Frank slams him into the locker again. The man releases Jamie's hair and procceeds to deliver two swift punches to his face before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the floor. Jamie is so dazed he can barely catch himself as he slams into the tile. Frank raises a his foot to stomp on him and Joey grabs his shoulder. 

"Frank." He whispers, gently tugging him back, "It's fine."

The man lowers his foot and looks over his shoulder at Joey. There's a truly manic look in the mans eletric blue eyes, and he smiles at Joey. Honest to god smiles at him like he was having the time of his fucking life. 

"Don't see shit like that in Ormond, eh?" He says then turns to the door. Joey follows him out as the other guys rush to Jamie to help him up. 

"Holy shit Frank." He says, feeling a smile bloom on his face despite the throbbing pain in his eye, "That was fucking spectacular."

The man snickers and pulls his pocket knife out from his varsity jacket and flashes it a moment before tucking it away, "Coulda been much better. You have a good uppercut man."

"Prescott! Morrison!" Madden's voice booms through the hallway, causing everyone around them to stop in their tracks. 

Joey exchanges a look with Frank and they break into a sprint down the hall. Nearly making it to the fire exit until the principle and dean of students grab the back of their hoodies. The two are quite literally dragged into the principles office and shoved into the seats. Frank proceeds to man spread and slouch, smirking the man. Joey crosses his arms and looks at the old fuck with animosity. 

"I expect better of you two-"

Frank snorts and covers his mouth, boisterously clearing his throat and motioning for the man to continue. Joey bites back a snicker as the man sighs and starts to lecture them. He tunes out most of it, distracted by Jamie walking out of the nurses office with a black eye and bandage. He could feel his own eye starting to swell a bit and makes a noe to put ice on it later. 

"...but I simply cannot ignore this. Both of you will be suspended for two weeks." The man finishes, looking at them expectantly. 

Joey tilts his head, glancing over at Frank who had a bemused expression on his face. Being in school would be more of a punishment than that. Due to lack of response the principle sighs and continues. 

"You're parents will be notified, and I'm going escort you off school property. Frank you're still welcome to show up to practice-"

He rolls his eyes, earning a shitty look from the principle. Of course baby number 43 was allowed to come in and carry the team. 

"You are dismissed. I expect to see you back in school on the 16th." The man finishes and Frank immediately jumps up. 

"Thanks for that sir! I'll be sure to wreak havoc on the general populous now." Frank says in fake voice dripping with saccharine. 

Joey just gets to his feet and follows Frank out without a word He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with his mother over this, but that really was the least of his problems. The dean of student's walks them out, watching them from the door as they pile into Joey's truck. 

"Well shit." Joey says, pulling put and starting to drive towards Frank's house, "Worth it?"

"So fucking worth it." Frank snickers, "Please tell me he looked like a fucking moron when I threatened to fuck him."

"His face turned so red I thought he had a brain aneurysm." Joey snorts, "Might as well have threatened to kill his pet kitten."

Frank laughs hysterically, "God I'd pay to see that shit."

Joey pulls into Frank's driveway, Clive was out for the time being. They had been storing most of the alcohol for Julie's party here since Clive was the least likely parent to give a shit. 

"I love the way you threatened to give him a hand job too." Frank adds as he unlocks his door and holds it open, "When will you threaten me like that?"

Joey rolls his eyes, ignoring the words dutifully. He kicks his shoes off and follows Frank into the kitchen as the man starts making a bowl of cereal. 

"Make me one too." He says as he sits on one of the island chairs. 

"I'm no fucking maid, make your own." Frank snaps back, having the decency to grab a bowl and slide it across the island. 

He fills the bowl with frosted flakes and milk while Frank sits across from him after dumping a spoonful of sugar into his ceral. Joey thinks back to the insults and feels a odd stirring in his stomach. Something about reffering to him and Frank as boyfriend's made his heart race. And the way Frank didn't deny it, or the handjob threat, and the offered a three way. As much as he didn't want to fuck Jamie the thoughts did make him feel...something. Since the night at Ormond Joey had tried to actually think about those questions instead of outright ignoring them. It was still a bit of a challenge to not cringe away immedietly, but he was getting more comfortable with the idea that he liked men. The sudden influx of wetdreams centered around the man infront of him were not going to be helped by these new mental images either. 

The phone rings and both of them turn to look at it curiously. Frank reaches across the counter and picks it up. 

"Hello?" He asks through a mouthfull of cereal. Joey hears the vauge sound of someone talking and Frank grimaces. 

"...Whats up?"

"It's your mom."

He suspects all the color drains from his face as he takes the phone, putting it to his ear sadly. 

"Hi mom."

"Jérémy Prescott I want you home this instant!" His mom yells as Joey eats a few bites of cereal. She starts lecturing him immedietly, and while he does feel bad he's not that ashamed of his actions. Certainly could be doing worse than beating the shit out of a guy who threatened him. 

"I need to hang up to come home." He says, rolling his eyes as Frank drinks steals Joey's empty bowl to drink his milk. 

"Don't give me that lip boy. You're grounded." She says, then promptly hangs up. 

"Who the fuck is Jérémy?"

"Me you idiot." 

"You're names not Joey?"

"Who names their fucking kid Joey?"

Frank shrugs and puts the bowls in the sink, turning around as Joey stands. 

"Guess I ain't goin' to the party, eh?" Joey says sadly. 

"Guess not..." Frank says, sounding genuinely dissapointed.

"Always next time Franky, don't sweat it." He shrugs and starts to the door, slipping his shoes on before leaving the threshold, "See you tomorrow!"

He drives to his house and prepares for the worst. His mom looks at him with pure dissapointment and shakes her head slowly. Somehow that hurts a lot more than he expected. She explains that he wasn't allowed to go to Julie's party, and that the only reason he was to leave the house was for work. She also takes his keys which sucks. He heads upstairs after his talking to and drops his bag of the floor, flopping down on his bed and staring at the roof. 

This sucks. This really fucking sucks. He would absolutely beat the fucking shit of that guy any day but it still sucked to be grounded. He was looking forward to being at Frank's first party and the after party on Ormond. Then again he at least had the fall festival coming up in a few weeks to go to. It was more of a school halloween thing before it got really cold so no alcohol, but they'd find a way. He was looking forward to getting blackout, something he wasn't allowed to do at Ormond as the dedicated driver. Not to mention getting a bit drunk helped him feel less nervous around Frank. 

The thought of mixed signals bring him back to the altercation earlier, and Frank's threat. There was something in his voice that made him shiver. Like that it wasn't only an insult to Jamie but a...suggestion to him. Now that thought sends Joey's heart racing and a lot of heat to his dick. He sits up, banishing the thoughts from his mind and instead heads downstairs to get ice pack from the freezer. The phone rings as he presses the cool ice to his tender skin. 

"Hello?"

"Heard you got expelled." Susie's coos mockingly, "Little fucking rebel, eh?"

Joey rolls his eye and takes the phone upstairs. Mom never said anything about no phone. 

"Yeah I did, two whole weeks of no school for kicking the shit outta an asshole. Talk about a punishment."

Susie giggles and he lays back on his bed. Later he would call his boss and pick up a few shifts. Might as well, right?

"I saw him at final bell, he was real fucked up. You do that?" Susie asks curiously. 

"Nah, that was Frank. I gave him a few gut punches and Frank did the face stuff."

Susie takes a breath and he can feel her hesitate before speaking again. 

"A lot of...people are saying that you and Frank are uh, dating? And you beat up Jamie because he-"

"We're not dating." Joey interuppts. 

"Oh well I know that!" Susie says quickly, "Just uh, I know you wanna know when peolle are...talking about thar stuff."

Joey groans, rolling over in bed and burying his face in his pillow. He really doesn't enjoy that fact. 

"I'm sorry Joey I'll uh, try to get them to stop!"

"Thanks..." He sighs and sits up, "Also guess who's grounded!" 

"Let me see...is it you?" Susie asks with a soft laugh, "I'm sorry about that. Guessin' you're not gonna make it to the party?"

Joey sighs, "You guessed right."

"Wanna sneak out?"

"I do but...moms still...working through the stuff with...y'know. Much as I'd like to sneak out I don't want to add to her stress." Joey admits, "No biggie though, we still got the fall festival."

He can hear Susie gasp in excitment on the line, "The theme is halloween so I really want you guys to wear the masks I've been making for art!"

She had made his very fast, having painted one of his worn bandanas into the skull pattern. He loved the way she suprised him, having envisioned a nonfabric mask for the original sketch. She was using paper mache and wire for the others and it was taking a bit. Joey does feel bad he wont be able to work on his second painting. He was planning on painting the aura borialas. 

"Hell yeah I will! I know Jules and Frank are planning something, but I'm sure they'll wear 'em!"

They chat idly for a bit longer, until Susie has to go to Julie's to set up for the party. He tells her to stay safe and hangs up. Without much else to do he trots downstairs and helps his mom with dinner, which was going to be a stew that should last them a few days. She's still peeved at him for fighting, but once he explains himself she softens up. Still grounded of course, but she tells him she's happy he stood up for himself even if violence isn't the answer. Without much else to do he showers and gets ready for bed, turning in bright and early at ten. 

\- x - 

A tap on his windows stirs him from sleep slightly. Another tap wakes him up fully. With a groan he looks at the clock, flashing two fourty-five in the morning. Joey tosses his blanket aside and stands, going to his window and pushing it open in annoyance.

"Frank?" Joey asks, looking down at the swaying figure in his side yard.

"Heey Joey!" The man half whispers, "Can I come in?"

He backs away from the window and tiptoes downstairs. Slowly opening the front door and walking across the porch to where Frank was still standing in the yard 

"Franky!" He calls, causing the man to jolt a bit. A smile spreads across his face and Frank walks over. Stumbling so hard Joey has to grab him to steady him. 

"Hey Joey. Missed a real party, bud." Frank slurs, absolutely shit face. It makes Joey snort as he leads him inside, looping the mans arm around his shoulder to support him. 

"Did I now?" He whispers, dragging Frank up the stairs and into his room. 

"Yeah, Julie beat me at beerpong." Frank laughs and strips off his jacket and shoes, dropping them on the floor, "Then I chugged a mickey and decided I wanted to see my boy."

"You walked here from Ormond?" Joey asks, "And you're still piss drunk?"

"Yuuuup." Frank unbuttons his pants and tugs them off, much to Joey's horror, "Nice bed, can I sleep here?"

He would probably get in more trouble from his mom, but she leaves pretty early so maybe she wouldn't notice. And he wasn't too keen on walking a drunk man home at two. 

"Sure, just keep it down." 

Frank nods, sniffing his shirt before also pulling it off. Joey stares at his half naked friend in his room and feels warmth in his cheeks. 

"Can I borrow a shirt? Someone spilled a white Russian on me and I can't sleep in that." Frank mumbles, stumbling a bit as he looks around Joey's room curiously. 

He heads to his dresser and tugs it open, digging around a in the drawer before pulling out the sweater his mom knitted him last christmas and tosses it to Frank. The man just barely catches it, and quickly tugs it on. Joey can't help but smile at the sight, he was a little broader than the scrawny ass Frank was so the sweater was a bit oversized. Closer to the type Susie wears. 

"This is cozy." Frank mumbles, tugging the hood up before making his way to the bed and sitting down, "You comin'?"

Joey stiffens, falling asleep in a truckbed was different than willingly sharing his bed in his home. He crosses his arms and shifts awkwardly under Frank's drunken gaze, trying to find an excuse. 

"I-I was gonna sleep in my brothers room to-"

"C'mon Joe you got a full mattress. Just fuckin' get over here." Frank orders with as much authority a drunk guy can have. Which is quite a bit considering the drunkard was Frank and he does pretty much anything he says. 

He hesitates for a few more moment's before giving in, closing the door and walking back to his bed. Frank crawls over to the side close to the wall and snuggles down into the sheets. Joey crawls under the covers as well, keeping a careful distance from Frank. While his bed was a full both he and Frank aren't exactly small, there's only a few inches of space between them. 

"Night Joey." Frank says, blue eyes peeking at him from his familiar sheets and pillows. It made an odd feeling stife in his chest. 

"Night, Frank." He replies, watching the man close his eyes and quickly drift off to sleep. 

Joey stares at him, and feels his heart start to race. Sleep couldn't be further from his mind at the moment, and although Frank reeked of beer and vodka Joey wants to kiss him. He wants to do so much more than that of course, but he wants...to be closer. To be intimate. He closes his eyes and rolls over, facing his back to Frank and closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. 

\- x -

Fingers run through the side of his head with his braids gently before gripping them and tugging his head back. A warm tongue runs up his neck and Joey lets out a soft moan as teeth scrape his jugular. Warm hands trail over his bare chest, running teasingly over his nipples and pulling as gasp from him. Blunt fingernails scratch the tender flesh of his hips and drag tantalizingly close to his cock without touching it. He bucks his hips needily. 

"Fuck." Joey gasps, reaching out and running his fingers reverently over the soft skin of the man touching him. 

His hands cup the mans face and bring him forward, blindly he presses a kiss to the others lips as the other finally grips his cock. Firmly stroking him. He gasps and opens his eyes to see his wall, and hear the steady beep of his alarm. 

The dream fades quickly and Joey grunts, rolling back to hit the off button on his alarm clock. Didn't need to get up if he was suspended right? Joey loops his arm over the mans chest, nearly falling back asleep until Frank shifts and shoves his ass directly into his half chub. This causes him to wake up a bit more and realize he and Frank were very much spooning. The man had his back firmly pressed against Joey's chest, arms tucked under his head and sound asleep. The hood of his sweater was still miraculously pulled up. He wants to pull away, to move his hands and roll over or climb out of bed completely and just...put distance between them. To...preserve their friendship. 

Joey holds Frank closer, closes his eyes and buries his face into the crook of Frank's neck. He let's himself enjoy the contact, enjoy the way he feels Frank's chest rise and fall slowly as he sleeps peacefully in his arms. He enjoys the warmth built up under the blanket between them. The intimacy of holding another man close. This was different than the night at Ormond, sleeping side by side in the truck bed. Frank's guard was up then and so was his then. They may have been drunk but they weren't that drunk, not like tonight where Frank could barely walk. He wonders what the endgame here was, what he and Frank would become if the continued down this strange path. Maybe the other was desperate for a type of intimacy he didn't get from his foster home. It was a platonic type, right? 

The knob to his door jiggles and he tenses. The door creaks slightly as it opens and he's incredibly grateful Frank and him are facing the wall. 

"Joey." She says gently, "You gotta- oh wait."

He rolls over a bit squints sleepily, "Hmm?"

"Sorry, forgot. I'll leave a list of chores for you sweetie. Get back to sleep." She says softly. 

His mom closes the door and after a few minutes later he hears the front door close and his moms car start, causing him to relax. Thankfully she didn't see Frank over his shoulder. He really wasn't keen on dealing with that can of worms. Frank rolls over in his arms and snuggles into Joey's chest with a contented sigh. It makes his hands tremble in emotion. Joey had to finally admit he had a crush on a guy. First crush he ever had and fuck did he have it bad. It was nice to finally admit it at least. That he was probably a gay man and had a crush in his first close male friend ever. What a fucking joke. He was still adamant on not jeopardizing his friendship with Frank, despite the weird mixed feelings. 

Joey lays with Frank for another hour before he eventually distangles himself from the mans arm. Frank grumbles in his sleep and curls up in the blankets. Probably for the best that he slept more considering he was in for quite the hangover once he woke up. He heads downstairs, looking over the list of chores his mom left. Mostly just tidying up around the house and yard since he was home. He would call his boss later too. Joey pulls out two bowls abd fills them with soup, setting one aside for Frank while he heats his up for breakfast. 

With that ocerwith Joey ties on a bandana, throws on a pot of coffee, and starts doing the chores around the house. Twenty minutes of cleaning later he hears his door opening and Frank stumble out. He trots upstairs and sees Frank standing in the hall with his eyes closed looking like death itself. 

"Washroom?" Frank mumbles. 

"In here bud, I'll get you some aspirin."

"I owe you my life." 

He rushes downstairs to heat up the soup and pours Frank a glass of water. The man meanders down stairs after a few minutes and chugs the water before popping the aspirin. Joey watches Frank devour the soup like a rabid animal while he pours him a mug of coffee. 

"This is the best meal I've ever eaten." Frank says, pushing the bowl away and resting his head on the table, "Julie's parties are pretty good for hick town affairs." 

"They ain't bad. You went up to the resort for the after party?"

Frank nods, not lifing his head from the table, "Weird bein' up there without you."

"Aww are you missing me?" Joey says, pouring a hefty amount of creamer into the mug. 

He sets the cup down near Frank and the man immedietly perks up. Sliding the cup over and gently blowing on it before taking a sip. An odd look crosses over his face and Joey looks away to pour himself another mug. 

"You been making my coffee all this time?" He asks curiously. 

"Guilty as charged." Joey replies. He took the time to remember all his friends coffee orders, which wasn't too difficult considering there was only three of them and two were exactly the same. 

Frank leans back in the chair with a yawn, "I'm startin to see why Pinky always wears big hoodies."

Joey takes a sip from his mug and smiles, "I can ask mom to make you one for christmas."

"Nah, I'll just take yours." Frank chugs the rest of his coffee and gets up to set the mug in the sink, "Day one of our sentence, whaddya wanna do."

He shrugs sadly, "Unlike you I got grounded, no car and I'm not technically allowed to leave."

"Don't be a pussy, you really just gonna sit at home like a pushover?"

Well now that Frank had said that he sure as fuck wasn't. Joey grins, and that's all the answer Frank needs. The man pushes off the counter and heads upstairs while Joey finishes his coffee. He had done most of the chores anyway so he didn't feel guilty about hitting the town. Joey goes upstairs to find Frank shirtless and rifling through his dresser drawer. He takes out one of his black band shirts and pulls it on before grabbing his leather jacket off the floor. Joey doesn't mention it, instead dressing his usual sweats and heavy knit hoodie. It was nearing eleven in the afternoon, perfect time to go cause some problems. 

Joey was looking forward to two whole weeks of this with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im catching up on my prewritten stuff ive just...been goin thru it


	6. Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the moment youve all been waiting for
> 
> cw for bullying and homophobic slurs.

"Wonder where they are?" Susie asks, flipping her hoodie up and admiring the fake bloodsplatters on costume.

"Dunno, did they get their masks?" Joey questions as he ties on his mast.

"Yeah, gave 'em to Jule's at school. She said they were getting a special costume together." Susie muses, looking at him and tilting her mask, "Ooh you look spooky!"

"So do you! Like a little pink serial killer!"

Susie giggles and then shrugs in defeat, "I guess we should head out without them. We're already pretty late."

Joey nods, zipping up the two bottles of fireball in his bag and pulling it on. The party was going to be in the school gym, and since Joey was still two days away from his suspension being over he wasn't technically allowed to go to the party. That wasnt going to stop him from sneaking in, even if that meant covering up all his skin since he had the honor of being the only black kid in school. They leave Susie's house and make it to the school, which was about a ten minute walk.

"How are things with you and Jules?" Joey asks, shoving his hands in his pockets from the cold.

"Oh uhm...good! We went to the movies a couple days ago and it was really fun!" Susie replies, fidgeting slightly with her hair.

"That...all you did?" He prods, gently nudging her arm.

"Yes! We- well I wanna take it uh, slow yknow? And we're uh still...friends...technically." Susie says, voice trailing off to a soft mumble.

He can't judge her there, she was doing much better than him at falling for your best friend. It helps that they were girls and being close like that was almost expected of them. It sparked a bit of jealously in him.

"Did your friend disclose what she was being at the party tonight?"

"No she didn't. Said we'd like i though."

"We?"

"Her and Frank are wearing matching costumes so uh, take that as you will."

Joey frowns, not really sure what that's supposed to mean. As close as he was to the two of them it could be very hard to tell what exactly they were thinking. Espcially when they planned something together. In the back of his mind he worried that maybe it was some weird plot to make fun of them. Outlandish sure but he's seen Julie do some very long cons just to rip some people down. As much as he thought Julie was a decent person he had been on the receiving end of some of her insults. Not to mention Frank could be downright nasty in his insults if Joey let him go that far.

That was thinking too much into things, right? Surly their costumes will just be something dumb and jokey. No need to burst a bloodvessle thinking about it.

When the school comes into view Joey breaks off from Susie and takes the long way around the side of the building. No one was around but he tried to look as casual as any masked young adult could look loitering around a side door to a school. Footsteps sound on the other side briefly before Susie pushes the door open and waves him inside. The halls are dim and he can hear the loud din of the music from the gymnasium as they approach. There's a lull in the song and the local DJ the school always hired starts talking about nothing, pretending to be a big shot in the city. Can't blame the guy but it was tragic.

The two open the doors to the gym just as the opening rift of Gypsy Woman starts and they meander into the crowd. Earning a few compliments as they make their way through the dancefloor from their unaware classmates. They spend a good fifteen minutes making fun of their classmates outfits and Joey spikes a few drinks upon request.

"Hey how are you-" Joey's interrupted by a loud banging noise as the doubles doors are kicked open.

Quite literally everyone in the gym turns to look as two bright figures walk in, and Joey can't help but smile under his mask as Julie makes her way over to them immedietly. Bodypaint practically glowing under dimmed gym lights. He can feel Susie tense next to him and knows she probably bright pink under her mask. Julie was a little more exposed than usual.

"You look really nice!" Susie rushes out when she gets in earshot, hands immedietly moving to tug on her hair nervously.

"Thanks, spent forever on the body paint." Julie says, waving to someone out of eyesight, "Joey you got any refreshments?"

"Sure do, come see me when you get a cup."

As if on cue Frank sidles up next to him with three barely half full red cups. Julie takes one he does for himself. Susie doesn't partake but she does huddle up as Joey proceeds to spike their drinks away from the watchful eyes of the chaperones. Frank lifts his mask and throws back half of his cup immedietly, and Joey's happy to refill it even if at this point it might as well be nothing but Fireball.

"Nice outfit, you look like a graffiti artist." Frank says as he lowers the goofy grinning mask to cover his skull face paint.

"Yeah, and you look like stripper." Joey mocks, earning a small giggle from Susie as Frank flips him off with a bright finger.

"Oh you wish I was a stripper." Frank snears playfully, "Anyway have you seen Jamie around?"

Susie tilts hear in thought before shaking it, "Don't go looking for a fight." She warns.

"Me? Never!" Frank replies, no doubt matching the grin on his mask.

With that the man laughs and wonders off with Julie to go be the life of the party while. He considers following but feels a bit uncool just tagging along like he usually does. Instead he chats idly with a few classmates he hasn't seen in a bit and getting the student body and himself adequately buzzed off his two bottles. By the looks of it the whole school was here to enjoy the party, not that the student body was huge to begine with. A few comment on his and Frank's fight, asking him what went down. Apparently Jamie acted like he was about to win against him and Frank only stepped in to keep Joey from getting to hurt. It makes him roll his eyes at how sad it is. He barely got a black eye from the whole thing.

He does get a few side eyes and obvious cold shoulders from some students when he passes. Assumingly from the rumors that were being spread. It would probably hurt more if he gave a shit about half the people in this hell hole, but it was annoying to be snuffed at by a bunch of rich kids. Eventually his rounds bring him back to the neon silhouette of Frank laughing with a few teammates. The man had his mask tipped up and when he catches sight of Joey he immedietly breaks off and joins him on the outskirts of the dancefloor. He loops a glowing arm over his shoulder a tugs him down to whisper over the music.

"You hear what the little punk has been sayin'?" Frank asks, voice dripping with mischievous intent.

"I might have heard a whisper or two..." Joey replies with a hum, "Are you implyin' what I think you're implyin'?"

Frank giggles maniacally, smirk spreading across his painted face, "We're at school, might as well teach him a follow up lesson."

Joey nods, and Frank leaps into action. They walk out of the gym and towards the restrooms down this hall. Vaugly he can hear voices coming from the bathroom as they approach. Frank tugs his mask down and kicks the door open, sauntering in and casting his holier than thou gaze around the room. Jamie was sitting on the sinks with one of his hocky buddies. The bruises had long faded but there was still a noticeable scab on his forehead from the beating he took.

"How's your jaw feel, baby?" Frank coos, causing the man before them to glare in recognition.

"Fuck are you two doin here?" The man snaps, pushing off the sink and trying to make himself look bigger, "You got expelled."

"Suspended, sweetheart. I know words aren't your strong suit but try and use that brain of yours." Joey adds, enjoying the angry flush that appears on his face.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid fag. I know you wanna fuck me but I don't want you."

Joey snorts at that and wishes the guy could see the incredulous look on his face, "Don't flatter yourself. You ain't my type."

He watches a smile appear on the two hockey players face, as if they had gotten the upper hand. Which Joey supposes they may have, but he really didn't care what these two bit dolts thought of him. With a nod Jamie starts walking forward, no doubt intending to shoulder check them on the way out. That is until Frank steps infront of him and raises his hand, knife shinning in the bathroom lights.

"I know you country boys are pretty dumb..." Frank says casually, spinning the knife in his fingers, "But I'm not one to let rumors spread about me or my buddy."

The two take a step back from Frank, which only encourages him to step forward. Joey feels a bit of worry in the back of his mind. He was an asshole yeah but he wasn't keen on leaving lasting damage on two idiots. Better he stay and keep things from going to far.

"F-Frank man don't do anything crazy..." The other guy says, raising a hand nervously, "We ain't gonna say anything else just...chill out."

Frank tilts his head, and points the knife at Jamie, causing the man to flinch.

"Kiss Conrad."

"What?" Jamie snaps, looking at Conrad and back in shock.

"You heard me. If you want outta this bathroom in one piece kiss your buddy there."

Joey grins under his mask, stepping forward and grabbing the knife he keeps in his bag out. Never thought he'd be using it for this. He casually leans against the wall to further block the exit of the bathroom.

"C'mon it's no biggie right? It'll be our little secret." Joey adds, watching the two men sweat, "We might not even tell anyone."

Under the threat of two blades Conrad snaps first. He grabs Jamie by the hair and tugs him down, smashing their lips together before backing away.

"Okay we did it! P-please Frank just let us go."

Frank crosses his arms and looks at Joey, grinning mask looking particularly ghastly under the fluorescent lights.

"What do you think, Joey. That good enough?"

He mocks contemplation for a few long moments, watching the smaller man sweat with fear.

"Nah." Joey says, shaking his head, "That's how you kiss your grandma. Put a little effort into it."

Frank lowers his arms and steps closer, wielding his blade dangerously, "You heard the man, put some effort in it. I wanna see tongue."

Joey watches as Conrad practically gasps with fear and anxiety. Big eyes darting between the two blades and a very angry looking Jamie.

"C'mon Jamie kiss your boyfriend." Joey coos.

"You don't scare me." The jock growls, stepping forward. Immedietly Frank swipes at him, causing the guy to jerk away.

"Kiss your fucking boyfriend, faggot." Frank hisses, voice cold and dark.

He watches with interest as Jamie uses his long atrophied brain, and decides to take the less painfull way out. The man clenchs his fist and turns to Conrad, grapping the smaller man by his shoulders to pull him forward and smash their lips together. Frank starts to laugh when Jamie awkwardly shoves his tongue into Conrad's mouth with about as much finnese as a bulldozer. Joey lets out a wolf whistle and Conrad flinches, pulling away and looking to them desperately. Frank tilts his head and inclines his head to Joey, who nods in response.

"They can leave, can't guarantee we won't tell anyone but I really felt the love between you two."

Conrad practically runs out of the bathroom while Jamie stomps past angrily. Joey barely gets out of the way of him in time. The bathroom door slams shut quickly. Silence falls for a few beats until Joey bursts into laughter, turning to face Frank as he pulls his mask down with a smile.

"That was the funniest-"

Frank rushes forward, free hand darting out to grab his shoulder and pulling him down, pressing their lips together. His brain short circuits for a few moments, and in that time he kisses back. Adrenalin rushes through his body and he can hear his knife clatter to the ground as he raises his hands and grips Frank's short blond hair to hold him closer. For a few brief momemts, Joey feels right. He doesn't feel different, or unwelcome, or like a misfit. In this moment he is desperately happy to be alive and drunk and young and in love with his best friend.

The moment passes, and Joey is bombarded with doubts. He grabs Frank's shoulders and shoves him back. The mans blue eyes stare at him questioningly, face makeup smeared around his lips and shoulders. Joey tries to think, to pull his fried circuits together. What was this? Was this a test? A way to mock him after forcing the two jocks to kiss by forcing him to...was this it? Was this the moment Frank turned on him, would walk out of this bathroom and laugh at him for kissing back? For being a gay freak.

"Joey what-"

He turns and walks out of the bathroom, wiping his sleeve over his face and beelining towards the exit. Behind him he can hear the bathroom door open, and Frank's footsteps running towards him. Panic spikes inside of him and he stops to let Frank catch up, but speaks first.

"Don't." He says quickly then takes a breath, "Can you just...leave me be for a bit?"

Frank is silent, and Joey doesn't look behind him as he walks out of the school and towards his house. Emotions swirl inside him as he walks. So many he finds it difficult to focus on one. Before he knows it he's walking up the stairs to his room and stripping to his shirt and boxers. Laying on his bed and trying to not freak out. He thinks back to this kiss and feels tears prick his eyes.

Why couldn't he just be fucking normal?

\- x -

The next day Joey does something unprecedented, he goes to see Julie after her practice. She sits up on the picnic table next to him and stretchs. The wind blows over them, threatening winter on the horizon.

"What's up?" Julie asks, sipping from her water bottle as they watch the football team practice.

"...It's about Frank..." Joey begins awkwardly. Julie looks over and raises her eyebrows.

"Always is isn't it?" She jokes and then sighs, "What's the problem?"

Joey bites his lip. It was hard to open up at all, and let alone to Julie. But she knew Frank pretty well, and if the two had some sorta fucked up long con she would probably tell him if be asked.

"Does Frank even like me?"

Julie snorts, almost spitting water all over herself, "You're joking?"

"No! I'm serious like...does he? I mean he's not just tryin' to get in good with me to be a cunt." Joey asks, realizing he sounds like an idiot with a crush.

He watches Julie shake her head with another soft giggle as she lights a cigarette in full view of the coach.

"He likes you, Joey. I know you don't wanna believe it but I like you too. You should give yourself more credit." Julie finally says after a long minute of smoking, " Somethin' happen with you two?"

Obviously something happened. Something big and earthshattering to his sad and lonely existence as a homosexual in a shitty town with his best friend that kissed him and scared him so god damn much he wished he was suspended longer only so he doesn't have to sit next to him all day.

"Yeah..." He finally replies, not willing to give more information so casually.

"Frank told me. Well, drunkenly vented to me after you left."

He feels his face burn and looks with interest at his shoes, "Oh."

"He ain't mad at you, which is surprising sinve the guy gets mad at a pin drop, but he is pretty pissed in general." Julie shrugs and glances over at him seriously, "You should stop being a pussy and talk to him about it."

She had a point there. Frank in a bad mood is as volitile as the mines up in Ormond. But Joey doesn't know if he's ready to face the man so soon, not after acting like an absolute moron. He chews his lip and sighs, running his fingers through his shaved hair and braids.

"I'm not good at this shit."

"I can tell, you emotionally stunted nerd." Julie shots back, playfully shoving his knee, "But you did give the go ahead for Susie so I can't leave you hanging."

"I'm not her keeper." Joey mumbles, attempting to divert the flow of conversation, "She can date what she wants."

"Easy tiger. We ain't dating yet. Soon though." Julie winks at him, which he rolls his eyes in response. She gets up and flicks her cigarette into the grass, turning to face him as she shoves her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket. She had an odd little half smile that made him suspicious.

"What's with that face on your face?"

"Go up to Ormond tomorrow. It's your last day of freedom after all." Julie says, "Me an Suz will meet you and Franky. We'll have our own little trash fire."

He looks at her suspiciously, and she reaches out to ruffle his hair like a child. Joey doesn't jerk back from the playfull touch.

"I'll bring fucking marshmallows and grahm crackers."

"Oh well now I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want smores now?


	7. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as work

He pulls up to the gravel circle before the sun even reaches its peak. Jules was right, it was his last day of freedom so he might as well enjoy it. It was early of course, way too early for what Julie had planned, but unfortunately for all the girls careful planning she forgot the Susie can't keep a damn secret. The pink menace had called him before bed a told him all about Julies plan to ditch him and Frank up in Ormond to get them to have a heart to heart. Just when he was starting to think he was a bad wingman Julie had to show him up. Maybe it would work. 

Joey trudges up the hiking trail towards the resort and ponders what to say. He had all night to think about what he was going to say to Frank when he saw him. Sorry I freaked out and ran away like a total pussy after my first kiss I'm just so terrified you're going to mock me because I kissed back. He wrings his hands as the chalet comes into view. But he takes a deep breath and and walks into the chalet, walking the empty halls in search of his friend. Quietly he climbs the stairway and sees the sittinh hunched form of Frank in front of the legion mural, smoking a cigatette and simply staring ahead. He swallows thickly and clears his throat. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Frank replies softly, turning his head and flashing him a smile, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah." Joey says, sitting next to Frank and looking at the mural. 

There was something in the air between them, not hostile or anything but it was there. Not a concrete wall but a wire fence. 

"Wanna see the mines?" 

"Sure."

Silently Frank rises to his feet and Joey follows, taking the lead outside and towards the hiking path towards the mines. The trees had been cut and uprooted in a twenty foot wide path. At sometime it may have been a dirt road, but it had mostly overgrown with tall grasses that were periodically trampled by the trucks that drove along the way for the campsites further up the mountain. It was a long winding path up, but easy walking. Joey shoves his hands in his pockets, staring out at the bright blue sky and towering pines mixed with the few deciduous trees dropping their leaves. A subtle look at Frank reveals the man looking off into the distance. 

"Is that a deer?" Frank asks, squinting at the tree line. 

Joey looks in that direction and sure enough a small deer was stock still next to an evergreen staring at them. 

"What's it doin' out here?"

"Franky its a deer. It lives out here."

"No shit?"

"Ain't you ever seen Bambi? It's a fucking forest lots of animals are out there." Joey snorts and Frank rolls his eyes, playfully shoving Joey and startling the deer into frantic run towards the tree line. 

"No I haven't seen fucking Bambi for your information. I don't care about Disney movies."

Just like that the odd tension between them dissipates into the comfortable familiarity of a few days ago. It makes Joey smile as he starts explaining the plot of Bambi to an unwilling listener. 

"Hey Joey, you hear the good news?" Frank says suddenly, looking to him with a bright smile. 

"Enlighten me."

Frank skips ahead of him and turns, walking backwards as he spreads his hands proudly, "I got expelled!"

With the tone of his voice Joey almost believed he had just won the lottery. Frank, golden boy of the school expelled? He would've bet his life that Frank could get away with fucking murder. 

"How the fuck you manage that?" 

"So, I had a game yesterday. Playin' good, as I do, and suddenly the reff give me a fucking penalty! An absolute bullshit one at that!" Frank says, spinning and walking by his side, "So I fucking decked him."

Joey watches his face darken and realizes that he was actually upset about the situation and desperately trying to play it off. Quickly the man smirks and looks over at him. 

"Can't excuse their golden boy for that one, eh?"

"I'm sorry, man. That really sucks." Joey says with a sincere pat to Frank's back.

The smirk melts off Frank's face, replaced with a shocked expression. The mans eyes dart away and he watches a huge range of emotion flash over his pretty face in a few short seconds. 

"It's no big deal." Frank says, clearing his throat and shrugging it off. 

"You love basketball Frank. Ain't that the reason you stayed here? To play. It sucks you can't do it anymore."

He watches Frank stare ahead, face neutral but his eyes shine with emotion as he thinks over Joey's words. 

"...That's...not the reason I stayed. I like playing but it's not like I can't play somewhere else." Frank says very carefully, glancing at Joey and quickly looking away. 

Joey stares at Frank unabashedly as they walk, thinking over the meaning of his words. He thinks back to their first meeting in Madden's class. The utter conviction in Frank's voice when he said he wasn't going to be here long. And for a few long weeks Joey would wait every day for Frank not to show up in class again. Somedays Frank would skip of course, but he'd be waiting by his truck at final bell. Frank had stayed in Ormond, and for some reason Joey thought it was for basketball. 

"Why'd you stay?"

"I'll tell you after we get out of the mines."

That's good enough for him. They duck under the no trespassing sign attached to a rusted chain and approach the old entrance to the main mineshaft. He digs in his back pack and pulls out a small flashlight, it wouldn't be incredibly powerful but it would work well enough. The mines weren't under the same rules as the resort, broken beer bottles and can were scattered around the opening around long dead fire pits. The maw of the mine gapes at them, a black hole going deep into the belly Mount Ormond, and if the stories were true it sunk down endlessly. 

"There's a bottomless pit down there." Joey says casually as they step into the cave, "It leads all the way to hell."

"Cool." Frank says, looking around wide eyed as the sunlight fades and Joey clicks on the flashlight. 

The dusty dead light bulbs hung from hallowed tunnel, many broken from the years of abandonment. They pass by the office shack and the borded up broken elevator leading down. Someone had ripped up the boards long ago to reveal the ladder that sunk further into the deep, where the unexploded charges rested like sentries in an ambush. Water drips somewhere, and coldness bites into his jacket. Joey follows the tracks leading Frank down the main tunnel in search of the offshoot mine that lead to a natural cave. Beyond that was the suffocation pit. Daylight finally blinks out when he turns down the offshoot and he feels Frank edge closer to him. 

"What was this mine for?"

Joey shrugs, "Dunno. Coal I think?" 

He wasn't big on local history, not that there was anything but dismal failures from the resort to these very mines. The small tunnel blooms into the massive natural cave. The roof of it extended past Joey's weak flashlight beam, and the walls were smooth stone ten feet up before turning to jagged sharp rocks. Graffiti marred the smooth surfaces of the cave, almost never to be seen by the general public. Most of it consisted of the words Fuck Ormond and various other insults towards the town. 

"This place is pretty creepy you weren't lyin'." Frank says as Joey leads him into another tunnel. There was barely enough room for both of them to walk side by side. 

"Yeah its like haunted and shit." Joey says, starting to slow as the small tunnel widens out a bit. The light of the flashlight uncovers a length of rope on he ground, and a pure void. 

"What the fuck is this?" Frank asks, slowly approaching the giant pit in the ground and crouches to peek into the maw. 

"What's left of the suffocation pit. One of the charges deeper down went off a few decades ago and caused a massive sinkhole in the old pit. This hole goes down...fuck I dunno two hundred meters or so?"

"Thought you said it was bottomless."

"Jump in and find out, bud."

Frank tosses a rock into the pit, and they don't hear it land. Joey watches Frank dig around in his jacket pockets and pull out a box of matches. The man lights a stick and drops it into the hole. The solitary flame goes down into the abyss and flickers out quickly. It's sad and no doubt would make a good metaphor in english class. Joey slowly grabs the hood of Frank's sweater gently so the man remains oblivious to his movements. He suddenly pushes Frank forward, bringing a horrified shriek form the man before he quickly yanks him back by the hood. The scream echos throught the cave and Frank stumbles away from the hold with a gasp. Joey turns the flashlight on him as Frank rests his hands on his knees and take a slow breath. 

"Cotton Candy you little fucker." He says with a tense laugh. Joey snickers at him and takes a step forward holding out a hand. 

"Aww c'mon Frank its-" Joey screams as the man dashed forward and grabs his shoulders, forcing him a halfstep back and towards the pit before yanking him forward quickly. 

Their chests bump together and Joey struggles to stay upright, dropping his flashlight to the ground. It clatters against the stone and he glances back to see the light roll over the edge and into the pit. They are cast into pure darkness. Suprsingly Joey isn't afraid. Frank's hands grip his sweater, and he can feel the gentle rise and fall of the others chest against his own. The light feeling of Frank's breath dances over his cheek. Slowly Joey leans in, nose bumping against Frank's nose unceremoniously as he misses the mans lips completely and instead presses a soft kiss to his cheek. The other man is motionless and Joey leans into him, resting his forehead on Frank's shoulder as he wraps his arms loosly around the mans slim waist. He feels Frank's hands release his hoodie and wrap around his shoulders in turn, one of Frank's hands rests on the back of his head and he pulls him close. 

"I'm sorry." Joey mumbles into Frank's hoodie, "For leaving the party like that."

Frank is silent but he doesn't seem mad. Joey closes his eyes but its not much different than having them open in the darkness. 

"Why?" Frank finally asks, voice calm and curious. 

"You scare me, Frank." He whispers before he can think his answers over, "I was afraid you were trying to find a way to mock me."

He feels the hand in his hair twitch and he bites his lip in fear. Frank is silent for a long while, simply standing and holding eachother for dear life.

"I've done that before, yeah. But I'd never do that to you, Joey." Frank admits, pulling away to cup his face in his callused hands, "I...you mean a lot to me."

Then the man leans in to kiss him. Despite the hands on his face Frank still ends up kissing his chin before finding his lips. Joey's heart starts to race as he presses into the kiss. In that moment, in the cave that held hundreds of lost souls, he feels as if he wont be afraid of anything ever again. 

Frank pulls away and they breath against eachother lips before Joey gives him one last soft kiss before stepping back, still holding tight to eachother in the darkness. 

"Let's get out of here." Frank says, releasing Joey and lighting a match. 

The fire illuminates the space between them and Frank quirks his lips up into a smile. He turns and starts towards the exit of the cave, Joey tagging along behind him. They walk in silence, Frank periodically lighting matches until they exit the offshoot tunnel and follow the light of day out of the mines. A little more whole than when they entered, which is a first for this hallowed ground. 

"You owe me a new flashlight." Joey says as they breath in some fresh air and start down the path to the resort. 

"You owe me a new match box."

"You used like four, invest in a lighter."

"I would if someone didn't steal them all the time." Frank huffs, grumbling about redhead kleptomaniacs. 

He's happy as they fall back into their old routine of idle chatter. It was a shame Frank wouldn't be at school anymore but it didn't really bother the guy that much. Frank was planning on picking up a job in town for the time being, since he didn't have school as an excuse. Joey offers to put a good word in for him at a few places, but that brings another question to the forfront of his mind. Frank starts up the ladder to the watchtower and he follows close behind. 

"Franky?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still here?"

A peculiar look of humor and confusion crosses Frank's face as he sits with his back against the watchtower walls. Joey sits next to him, but continues watching him think. 

"'Cause I ain't walkin' back." He finally replies, deftly dodging Joey's question. Frank would make a great politician.

"Why are you still in this shitty town, Frank. You said that you'd be outta here in a week a few months ago." Joey says, watching the placid smile flicker on the mans face, "Perfect time to go."

Frank's blue eyes meet his, a beacon of hope to him. A sign that there was more out there than this and the surrounding shit hole towns. He could stare at him forever. 

"You." Frank finally replies. 

"What?"

"I'm still here because of you. And Julie and Susie. But mostly you."

He feels like he wants to cry. A lump in his throat as those words wash over him. Frank was a good liar, and Joey wasnt great at reading people, but he knew this was the truth. 

"Shut the fuck up." Joey finally says with a tense laugh and playfull shove. 

"I'm serious. You three are the only good part about this entire place." Frank says, not playing along with Joey's deflections.

Instead the man moves to kneel infront of him and grab Joey's shoulders. Staring with a certain desperation to be taken seriously. The smile drops off Joey's face and his fingers tingle in nervs. 

"I'm not fully gay, but I want...y'know..." Frank looks away for a brief moment before looking back, "I wanna to date you, I guess. Can't do that if I leave."

It's been one shock after another today, and he feels like its all gonna make him throw up on Frank's fake leather jaket. He swallows slowly and tries not to let himself become scared, forcing bravery out of his frayed nerves. 

"I wanna date you too, man." He forces out without stuttering, sounding much more composed than he felt. 

"Great!" Frank says, physically relaxing. 

"Good." 

They stare at eachother for at least two minutes as a slightly uncomfortable silence fills the air. Joey tries not to think of the dark taboo of their actions and instead enjoy the simplicity of finally being together in a official sense. 

"You want a handjob?" 

"Uhh." Joey stares at Frank and wonders if he had actually heard him right or if this was actually just a long overdetailed wet dream his brain created to torture him, "S-Sure?" 

Frank sits in his lap, thighs on either side of his own. The man leans in and kisses him. This was different than the light kisses they had shared before, this time Frank's chapped lips moved with a desperation and hunger that sent Joey's mind reeling. He pushes back, attempting to move with the same intensity as Frank was and failing. Teeth nip at his lip and he feels the man tilt his head before pressing his tongue against Joey's lips. Slowly he opens his mouth and Frank shoves his tongue in. The sensation is weird to say the least but he doesn't hate in. Even when Frank's tongue ring clacks against his teeth uncomfortably. Its when Frank rolls his hips that things really start to heat up. He starts slow and rough and the friction through his sweatpants was starting to give him a half mast. The mans hands slide down his chest slowly and over his thighs. Joey pulls back a bit, breathing heavily as Frank smirks at him. 

"How you feelin'?"

"Good! Great! Uh, you're a good kisser." 

"Thanks." Frank says, running his hands over the subtle bluge in Joey's pants and coaxing a moan from him. 

It's not like Joey had never jacked off or anything but it was so much different than when he touched himself. He wasn't able to control the friction or motion and it was driving him fucking crazy. Their lips meet again and Joey desperatly bucks his hips against Frank's hand as the mans tongue slides into his mouth once more. He reaches forward and unzips the mans leather jacket and pushes in down past his shoulders. Frank moves his hands to shrug the jacket off, grinding his hips against Joey's boner instead. Butterflies flutter in his stomach and he unsure where to put his hands, how to act in this situation. He fumbles with Frank's belt and getting it undone after the third try. Through the kiss he can feel Frank laugh and pull away to unbutton his own pants with less shaking hands. His face burns and he looks up at Frank and sees a pink blush on his face along with swollen lips.

"First time?" Frank asks, hands sliding under his thick sweater to stroke his bare skin. 

No doubt Frank could feel his throbbing heart beat. Joey barely nods, not trusting his ability to speak without stuttering or making a fool of himself. The man laughs and leans in, pressing a delicate kiss to his neck before nipping the soft skin. Frank sucks on the spot and sends sparks of pleasure through Joey. 

"I'll take care of you." The man whispers, making Joey physically shudder at the promise in those words. 

Not one to be shown up he steels his nerves and grabs Frank's belt loops, tugging the man close and grinding their clothed boners together. Frank lets out a soft gasp at the sudden force and Joey grins, rolling his hips firmly. 

"I think I can manage." Joey replies, sounding more confident than he felt. 

Things start to move faster when Frank tugs his sweats and boxers down to free his cock. Joey's breath starts to come faster when Frank grabs his hard dick and strokes. Its almost hard to refocus and tug Frank's jeans down enough to grasp the other mans cock as well. He hears Frank gasp in pleasure and buck into his hand, the action encurages him to start jacking Frank off erratically. 

"Fuck- Fuck Joey." Frank moans, leaning his head on Joey's shoulder, "Slow down just a bit."

He nods, gasping softly and matching Frank's slower and steadier stroking method. Joey bites his lip to hold back a moan and leans his head back against wooden wall, letting out a slow breath as Frank kisses up his neck. The other mans free hand trails up his chest under the hoodie, fingernails gently scratching the soft skin and drawing a whine from him. Frank speeds up his movements and Joey follows suit, gasping in pleasure when Frank twists his wrist up.

"Fuck me." Joey groans, gripping hoodie in desperation. 

"We can do that later." Frank replies, laughing softly through heavy gasps of pleasure. 

"Fuck you." 

"That works too." 

Joey rolls his eyes, bring his free hand up to run through Frank's short hair. The brown roots were starting to show a bit. He doesn't fire back at Frank, instead closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the intimacy. Release starts to close in on him and he bucks his hips into Frank's hand, unable to keep a steady pace with his own minstations as he starts to moan uncontrollably. He can hear Frank mumbling above him, curses mingled with delicate and soft moans.

"Joey..." Frank whimperes, rutting into him desperatly. 

Its so beautiful he can't take it. With a gasp and choked groan he feels himself cum all over Frank and himself. He feels his own hot semen hit his right hand and work as makeshift lube as he strokes Frank to his own violent orgasm. The man above him practically growls as he cums, hands balling into fists in Joey's hoodie as he goes limp in his lap. 

He feels incredibly warm and content, wrapping his arms around Frank and pulling him close. Breathing in the scent of the woods and mines and aftershave clinging to the mans sweaty skin. Birds chirp around him, the wind blows gently, and he holds Frank close to him. It had been a long time since he felt at peace with himself.

"Let's get outta this town." Frank says whistfully, "You, me, the girls. Let's pack up and fuck off."

"They won't accept us out there." Joey mumbles sadly, running his clean fingers through Frank's hair. It it was still dusty from the mine. 

"So? No one accepts us here anyway. Whether we get picked on Calgary or Quebec it doesn't fuckin' matter, eh?" Frank says, pulling back and meeting Joey's eyes, "Yous all say it everytime you come up here, to die in Ormond is to stay in Ormond. I ain't dyin' in this shit hole. And neither are you guys."

Then Frank smiles, and Joey realizes that he might have accidentally fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in a constant state of abject distress so theres that. Finished the last chapter today so thats fun


	8. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter buds! Sorry its short and kinda uninspired im....going thru it

It had been hard the last few months. Getting up everyday, facing the looks on his peers. It became easier to become a bigger bully when he was an easy target. Him, Julie, Susie were like a battalion. Young and a menace to the school that let them get picked on. Nothing says zero tolerance like fining his mom for someone else carving faggot into his locker. But that doesn't really matter, all that matters is hitting back ten times harder than you got hurt. No one looks at them anymore, and hes okay with that. Its better that way. 

After one long season of waiting, they were finally cracking open. In one of the most responsible things Frank had done, he asked them to wait, to wait until they graduated, saved up money, all got their probatory. And they did, they all waited and planned and prepared and now it was time. Joey dumps the last of the gasoline into the steps of the chalet and screws the cap back on. Susie and Frank were round the the outside of the building with their own gallons of gas while Julie finished up soaking the inside. 

They congregate towards the two trucks, Julie's sparkling new one courtesy of her daddy after getting her probatory. They pack the empty cans into the back, and Frank pulls the coke bottles filled with more gasoline and passes them out like actual drinks. Joey stares at the swirling liquid, and takes a deep breath. 

"You guys ready?" Frank says, pulling out his zippo. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Julie replies, cool and calm as ever. 

Susie nods nods with less confidence, "Y-yeah."

Frank looks at him, and he nods.

"Let's get this show on the road. Who wants to do the honors?"

Julie holds her bottle out and Frank lights the torn bandana soaked in rubbing alcohol being used as a mashift stopper. It lights up quickly and Julie pulls her arm back and lobs the flaming bottle at the chalet. It hits the left side of the building and immedietly ignites the gasoline in a fireball. Frank lights Susie bottle, and her throw goes straight through the upper window and lights up the shattered glass. His bottle is lit, and Joey pitches the molotov through the lower window, quickly followed by Frank's shattering on the door in a massive fireball. 

Heat and acrid smoke waft towards them as the winds change towards them. The old rotten wood was dry due to the lack of rain in the past few days and burns fast and easy. Helped along by a good thirty worth of gasoline. Due to Susie's request they had done their best to clear the area around the chalet so not to catch the forest ablaze, but they'd be long gone by then. The flames arc high in the sky, and Frank breaks the silence with a cheer.

"Burn you fucking shithole!"

Julie laughs and joins in, "Fuck Ormond!"

In unison they chant fuck ormond a few times before falling silent and watching the fires climb. There really wasn't much to say, watching the place he had known since childhood burn bright and hot. Mixed emotions tugged at his mind, but in all honestly they didn't really matter. This was their past, the towns dark past, and it was leaving just as they would be. 

"Let's go." Joey says, voice barely audible over the fires cracks, "Someone's probably noticed by now." 

"I'm driving!" Frank calls, tugging open the door to Joey's truck and hoping in. 

"Shotgun!" Susie calls, running over to Julie's truck. 

"You're the only one riding with me, dumb ass." Julie calls as she follows behind. 

When Joey gets in Frank immedietly puts in his mixtape and cranks the volume. Tearing past Julie's truck and lovingly flipping the two off after spraying gravel over them. He laughs, and sits back to stare out the window at the passing trees. They were about seven hours away from Calgary, the first stop on their road trip. Getting out of Ormond wasn't enough, they were getting out of Alberta itself. 

"You tell your mom?" Frank asks, driving past the rock pile for last the time and leaving no offering. 

He shrugs, "I left a note for her and Joseph. You know how she would act if I told her I was running off with you."

Frank nods sagely, small smirk appearing on his face, "Ah, the dirtly little cracker corrupting her dear, sweet, precious, Joey."

"I don't think she called you a cracker."

"She wanted to though."

"I think she wanted to call you _much_ worse things, bud."

The man cackles, turning onto the one road out of town. Not even bothering to take the scenic route. A glance back reveals a monsterous cloud of grey smoke spilling out of the mountains side. Distantly he hears sirens screaming on their way up. Julie blows past them and blares her horn, cutting them off and forcing Frank to downshift and curse her out. 

Joey remembers the day his mom walked in on him with his tongue down Frank's throat, and how the fallout had severed the last thing holding him here. Leaving had always been his priority, but he was always sure he would come back to visit. For his family. Going back to that cold house, his moms guilty stare. 

Was he upset? That she yelled at him, called him a freak and saying that he was going to burn in hell? Yes. He was utterly livid, seething in rage in anger for months. It made walking away easier, in a way. Joesph would be home in a week and they could hate his gay ass all they wanted while he was miles away. Frank had been right, if they weren't going to be accepted anywhere they might as well not rot in their station. 

"Frank." 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He glances over to see the other mans grip tighten on the wheel, eyed staring ahead steady and unflinching. Frank's lips twitch into a smile. 

"I love you too."

Joey's heart doesn't race a much as it used to when Frank spoke to him, but it does now. They were going to make it, they were going to be happy. It wouldn't be easy, considering how fucked up Frank is but hey, weren't they all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thisll probs be the last fic i post for a while, im trying to get life stuff going and usually being depressed makes me write more but not this time 😔


End file.
